Summer's Song
by JasmineBelle7
Summary: Join Kate, Castle and their three kids for a summer at the beach. Fluffy summer fun.
1. 1 A Week in the Summertime

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over.

* * *

Sing along with us  
Dee dee dee-dee dee  
Dah dah dah-dah dah  
Yeah we're hap-happy  
Dah dah-dah  
Dee-dah-do dee-dah-do dah-do-dah  
Dah-do-dah-dah-dah  
Dah-dah-dah do-dah-dah

-Mungo Jerry, _In the Summertime_

* * *

*~* Tuesday, June 30 *~*

* * *

"Mummy, I don't feel good."

While Kate opened the window and warned her son not to put his arms out the window, Castle corrected Frobisher's grammar and his sister complained that he was lying. The summer had begun in a cacophony of sound, laughter and chatter. The crunch of the gravel echoed through the car, a loud drone in the background contrasting with the higher pitch of the wind that picked up close to the coast.

"You always say that when we go down the road." Grace crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

The last gravel road before they reached the beach house was twisty and there were several large hills. He had been sick once, six years ago, going down the same road and obviously didn't forget it.

Grace at age eight was wild and outspoken, a great little ball of fire. She had brown hair curly like her mother and intense blue eyes like her father and her big sister. She was definitely not one to be outdone for attention and made sure she was a part of every conversation. She liked to be right about everything but also had to know absolutely everything. She was an everything- always kind of girl.

Frobisher would be ten in October and was quieter than his sister, serious and intense with green eyes like his mother and red curly hair. He loved to read more than anything but when is little sister got him involved they could play for hours in their own little world; battling dragons, being pirates or explorers in the Amazon.

The car drew to a halt in the driveway and there was a chorus of seatbelts clicking followed by the car doors banging open. Frobisher and Grace were dancing in front of the passenger door before Castle had even started to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Daddddeeee, let's gooooo." They grabbed his hands once he was out of the car and started to pull him along.

Castle looked back at his wife with both love and questioning in his eyes.

"Go on," she urged, "I'll get the stuff out of the car."

He leaned through the open window to give her a kiss on the cheek and as he walked away, or rather was pulled away, he threw over his shoulder, "Oops fell asleep!"

Kate yelled back and said in unison with Frobisher and Grace, "Stop calling her oops!"

Kate turned around in her seat; sure enough Claire had fallen asleep. They had worked so hard to keep her awake for the drive, knowing if she fell asleep that late in the day that she would have troubles sleeping that night. She climbed out of the car and opened the girl's door to let some air into the car and left her sleeping; knowing that waking her up now would not make for a happy Claire and definitely not make for a happy mother. Claire was generally a happy girl except when she just woke up, especially if you woke her up.

They had gotten a late start today since Kate had meetings at the Police Academy and Castle had his fair share of meetings with his editor, publisher and agent. It had been a hectic day trying to fit it all in and pack the car with three wildly excited kids running around. But, they were here now, to relax for the whole summer.

She unlocked the front door smiling at the familiarity; the rug in the foyer, the pictures on the wall, the cheery yellow walls in the kitchen at the end of the hall. It was a place full of memories and you could feel them the second you opened the door.

Kate slowly emptied the car, leaving the bags piled in the hallway because she didn't want to be out of earshot of Claire in case she woke up. She hummed to herself, not sure exactly what song it was just probably the last song that had been on the radio. She sang a phrase here and there when it came to her but mostly just reveled at how nice it was to be free of the city. You could sing to yourself and there went hundreds of people walking down the street thinking you were crazy.

She smiled as she piled the foam noodles by the path to go down to the beach, remembering her husband's parting words. Claire was an 'Oops', but the greatest surprise they could have asked for. In truth, they hadn't thought so much about how it had happened. Kate was sloppy with the pill sometimes or then again maybe they were the 0.01%; it didn't really matter to them. They had only been worried though since Kate was over forty and the risk of Down's and other birth defects increased at that point, but it all was well in the end. More than just well; perfect.

Castle of course, called the baby 'Oops' while she was pregnant and it had stuck with him even though their Claire was a walking, sometimes talking, one year old. Frobisher and Grace were fierce protectors of their little sister and took it upon themselves call out their father when he called her 'Oops'. Kate thought it was hilarious and sweet and joined them, teasingly of course.

* * *

They came clattering up the porch steps and through the sliding glass doors to the kitchen where Kate and Claire were getting dinner ready. Rather, Kate was making dinner and Claire was making a lovely puddle on her tray with her sippy cup of water.

"What's for dinner?" They jumped up and down, Castle included; the excitement from the beach had not yet worn off yet.

"Mac and Cheese."

"From a box?" Frobisher asked incredulously.

Kate nodded.

The two kids pumped their fists in the air and shouted, "Yes!"

The adults laughed while Claire banged her cup on her tray echoing her siblings', "Yes!"

Ruffling their hair Castle said, "Guys, go hide you treasures so your mum doesn't find them and don't forget to wash your hands."

They ran off giggling, hands in their pockets to touch the treasures they had just collected, just to make sure they hadn't magically disappeared.

Kate sidled up to Castle and poked him in the chest. "Treasures? You let them collect more stuff? A few summers ago we had a whole bathtub full of shells and rocks."

He smiled and drew her close, "I collected something for you too," he showed her the heart shaped rock; grey and light blue, "to add to our collection."

Kate kissed the grey that was beginning to appear at his temples, "Thank you," before stepping away, "but you will be the one that makes them put it all back when we leave, not me."

* * *

Later after the kids were bathed and in bed, Castle slid into bed where Kate was reading. She had started from her pile of summer beach reads, paperback mysteries and romance novels. Later in the summer he knew she would pick up something with more substance and would be interrupting him every few minutes to ask 'Did you know?' or 'Listen to this!'.

She finished the page, folded down the corner while he cringed, and slowly put the book down. With a seductive smile, Kate rolled on top of him, straddling his hips, "Hi."

He kissed her softly, "Hi. It's good to be back isn't it?"

She answered him with a kiss, took it deeper, sliding her feet down his calves. She stopped abruptly, "Castle! You got sand in the bed!"

* * *

A/N: I will be telling the story of _their_ summer in The Hamptons over the course of _my _summer (which starts today-yay!). So, I hope you join me because I'm having fun in this little world. Let me know what you think or if there is anything you want to see :)


	2. 2 A Week in the Summertime

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over.

* * *

When the weather's fine  
We go fishin'

or go swimmin' in the sea

-Mungo Jerry, _In the Summertime_

* * *

~*~ Wednesday, July 1 *~*

* * *

Kate got up with the sun coming up over the water, the fog still hanging over the shore. The crickets chirped, ever present, and the birds whistled good morning. She donned her shorts and running bra, gave her stirring husband a quick kiss and headed out for her run.

She always ran out on the gravel road, ran fast and hard, getting her heartbeat up and stretching her legs. She loved to feel the burn as she made her way up the low, long hills that rolled along that road. Muscles stretched, she would make her way down to the beach and run in the hard packed sand that the tide had left, taking it slower and taking in the breathtaking day that was beginning. Sometimes she would stop and talk to neighbours along the way, people walking their dogs or out for their own early morning run. She liked the sense of community it brought her as it was something that was often missing in the city.

Their second day in The Hamptons was heating up nicely so that she was hot and sticky by the time she got back. She took a few minutes to stretch while she watched the last of the fog get burned away by the hot summer sun before jogging up the steps of the porch.

She removed her shoes just inside the door and then plastered herself to Castle who was cooking breakfast. She kissed his neck and he moaned, "Kate...you are too hot for your own good."

Oh yeah..." Kate stepped around to his side, looking up at him through her eyelashes and let him drop a kiss on her hair.

"Sweaty too, gross."

"Oof, I know, I need to go rinse off. It's going to be a scorcher today," she answered him teasingly.

He turned around, trapping her against the counter to kiss her thoroughly, showing her what she missed by going for a run. Her fingers ran through his damp hair, soft and cool. Pulling back she asked, "Did you go for a swim this morning?"

He trailed kisses along her collarbone, salty from her run. "Mmmm...yeah."

She gripped the arms that held her, solid and strong, and arched her neck to give him full access. "Mmmm..."

As he worked his way back up to her mouth again their hums of pleasure were joined by a third voice, "Daaaaaa!"

They leaned their foreheads against each other, smiling. It was the beginning of a new day.

"Good morning sunshine." Castle grinned when he saw his youngest daughter standing in the crib. Her face was red and tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. She squirmed while he changed her diaper and got her dressed. But by the time they toddled down the hall, or rather Castle walked and Claire toddled, she was her usual happy self again. Babbling to herself or Castle, he didn't know for sure. Every once and a while there would be a real word thrown in there and he would comment on it, sending her off onto a whole other tangent.

He got her settled in her highchair with some dry Cheerios and some banana while he finished the pancakes. His skin prickled with awareness when he heard the shower turn on, the water cascading down through the pipes in the walls, soothing like the waves in the ocean outside. Louder though, and grounding him, was the chatter of little voices followed by giggles and finally the slapping of what sounded like flip flop covered feet coming down the hall.

Sure enough, two smiling faces appeared around the corner, followed by their bathing suit clad bodies.

"We're ready for the beach," Grace announced and her brother nodded in agreement.

"Don't you guys want breakfast?" Castle was smiling and bursting with love for his crazy kids.

Grace and Frobisher looked at each other, clearly thinking their father was crazy to suggest such a thing.

"Can't we eat it on the beach?" It was Frobisher's turn to ask.

Castle couldn't hold in his laughter when he imagined the sticky mess of pancakes on the beach. "Unless you guys want sandcakes for breakfast we'll eat inside. But, we'll have lunch on the beach," he paused for effect, "sandwiches."

The kids giggled their agreement.

"Go take off your shoes and put them by the door, you guys know we don't wear shoes in the house. Then come and eat something while we wait for your mother to be ready for the beach too. Then we'll go. Deal?"

"Deal." Frobisher and Grace agreed and ran to put their shoes away.

They were all eating when Kate joined them a few minutes later. "Good morning guys," she helped herself to a plate of matching pancakes and a matching glass of apple juice. Castle poured her a cup of coffee from the French press and passed it across to her. She took a gulp of the dark strong liquid and then breathed thanks as if she had been without water and food for days.

"How come Mummy gets to wear her shoes in the house?" Grace was always quick to point out the slightest injustice.

"Shoes. Shoes. Shoes." Claire repeated herself, trying the word on for size.

"Yes, shoes Claire," Castle acknowledged before turning to Kate in a dramatic stage whisper, "Busted."

Kate slunk off to put her shoes away and they spent breakfast chatting about their plans for the beach that day; all the sandcastles they were going to build, the games they wanted to play and people they wanted to catch up with.

Once the breakfast feast was completely demolished, hands were de-stickified and sunscreen applied. They collected _everything _they needed and headed for the beach. They made their way down the path with towels, toys, the umbrella and the giant magical beach bag that had everything one could possibly need for a day at the beach.

They dumped the stuff as soon as they got past the dunes and ran for the water hand in hand, Claire swinging between her parents and giggling.

They stopped a few steps into the water.

It was absolutely freezing as the water hadn't had time to warm up yet this early in the year.

"We have to dunk," announced Grace.

Frobisher was in total agreement and was pulling them out into the water.

Accepting their fate, Kate and Castle took turns staying with Claire while the other dunked or at least watched their eldest kids dunk. The kids would do it over and over again, spluttering from the chilly water, until their lips were blue and Kate and Castle would have to tell them to come out of the water and warm up.

"Daddy, you didn't get your hair wet yet."

"Yeah, it doesn't count until you do."

He was floating there all casually – once you were in it was better to just stay in – when all of a sudden his darling children pulled him under. He came up spouting water from his mouth like a whale.

"Castle," Kate called, "That water is disgusting!"

He only shrugged; he'd ingested enough in his life, and was rewarded with an eye roll. He loved those eye rolls; they were his, they were a constant, they were love.

He let the giggling kids dunk him again and again. On the last dunk he forgot to breathe, or rather remembered to breath underwater, and he came up spluttering.

"Mummy's turn. What do you think?" He choked it out around the seawater.

They started to sneak towards their "unsuspecting" mother when Castle pushed Frobisher and Grace into the water from each side.

"Daddy!"

"Daaaad!"

"Daaaa!" Even Claire was laughing now and splashing the water in front of her.

"There, now you can get your mother."

"Thanks dear," but she let them drag her out into the water where she spun them around and let herself get dunked.

Eventually, she called 'mercy' and ushered the purple-lipped, shivering children and husband out of the chilly water to warm up and have some lunch.

Sandwiches.

* * *

A/N: I am having fun with this world in my pretty little head so it would be great to hear what you think of it –good, bad or ugly :P


	3. 3 A Week in the Summertime

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over.

* * *

We're always happy  
Life's for livin' yeah,

that's our philosophy

-Mungo Jerry, _In the Summertime_

* * *

*~* Thursday, July 2 *~*

* * *

Kate watched Grace and Frobisher build a sand castle while Castle played with Claire in the sand off to her left. She let the sounds wash over her; Frobisher and Grace's intense chatter mixing with Claire's giggles and Castle deep chuckles. And, surrounding their little world were the other sounds that were exclusively those of the summer song; the sound of the waves lightly lapping against the shore, the never-ending calls of the gulls overhead and the rising noise level as the beach filled up for the day.

Today was another early morning on the beach only this time there was no mad dash for the water. They had spent the rest of the day yesterday alternating between warming up in the sand and swimming in the ocean. By the end of the day though they had all been exhausted; the kids had been out like a light and Kate and Castle hadn't been far behind them.

Now, she watched the broad back of her husband. She knew the play of the muscles that lay under the light grey t-shirt that he wore. He was a little wider around the middle than when she had met him but still miles better that than when he had lost all that weight during their Black Coffee months.

It was hard to remember that time. It had not been all fun and games while Castle wrote two books and a screenplay at the same time as she was exceptionally busy at work. They'd barely seen each other, barely crossed paths while they ran around with Grace and Frobisher. It had been tense, their Black Coffee year, it was acrid bitter taste that bad black coffee left in your mouth. But while she didn't like to remember that year, she also knew that it really had only strengthened their bond.

She smiled, he was still lean and strong; there was just more of him to love.

Her skin tightened with the weight of his gaze on her, he still had that effect on her even after so many years.

Castle was dividing his attention between the girl playing in front of him, the beautiful woman watching him and the glorious sight of his middle children building their sandcastle.

Claire would slowly cover his toes with small handfuls of sand and Castle would wiggle them free. Claire would giggle saying "Noooo" and patting his toes to keep them still. They did it again and again and again. It was beautiful to see such a simple game as so magical in the eyes of a child.

He brought his attention to his wife again. Her black one piece was simple and sexy at the same time as only Kate could be. She was softer now since the kids had been born and every morning she went for a run, determined to get back into top shape. He told her he didn't care, but of course she did. That lithe toned body was more than he could ask for, more than he deserved on top of everything else.

No sooner had he turned his attention back to the brown-eyed, brown-haired heartbreaker in front of him when she was up and running off towards her siblings.

"Don't let her near the water!" Kate and Castle yelled at the same time, perfectly in synch.

A jumble of "Ok's" and "We won't" echoed back to them over the beach before Claire was in the thick of it all.

Castle moved to sit beside Kate and watched their children playing happily...for a few minutes though. Then there was some yelling, some tears, and "Daaaaaad".

When they made it over to the now destroyed sand castle, Claire was sitting there with tears making tracks in the sand on her cheeks. Kate picked her up while Castle found out what was going on from Frobisher and Grace.

Castle was promising to help them build it again, his face full of glee and youthfulness at the prospect. Kate could just imagine the wild plans he was formulating in his head for the castle.

First though, he turned to Claire, "Claire – Bear, you shouldn't knock down their castles alright? You can help them or you can knock down the ones made for you." He spoke to her in all seriousness as he would any of his other children.

Claire responded, "I knooooowww."

Kate and Castle laughed while Frobisher and Grace looked on unimpressed

"Did she just..." Castle looked surprised at his potentially genius daughter.

"She's been saying it nonstop since Sunday, I'm surprised you haven't heard it before now. She is just parroting someone although I haven't the slightest idea who."

Claire, happy with the response was repeating the two words now, drawing out the "ooo" sound.

Kate and Castle only spurred her on as they laughed again.

Setting her down, they all got to work packing sand, digging tunnels and designing turrets.

* * *

They were crowded in on the bottom bunk in Grace and Frobisher's room, the light evening breeze billowing the curtains. They were deciding on a book to start the summer with.

"C'mon, Phantom Tollbooth. You guys should understand it this time."

Grace wrinkled her nose, "No thank you Daddy. Wet Magic."

"I don't want to read a book about a stupid Mermaid. Five Children and It."

"Frobisher..."

"Sorry Grace, but I don't."

Castle sighed, it wasn't much but it was an apology of a sort and Grace just rolled her eyes anyways. She idolized her brother and could be persuaded pretty easily enough for him, even as opinionated as she was.

"Five Children and It then Daddy."

"Fine, alright. How about we try Phantom Tollbooth later in the summer? Just one chapter to give it a shot?"

"Ok." The two spoke in unison and their faces matched, clearly thinking that their father would forget.

There was a pitter patter of feet as Claire ran up in her diaper, all fresh from the bath. She stopped at the side of the bed barely in time. "Upeeee," she lifted her arms.

Grace dragged her up and Claire wiggled and giggled her way into the pile.

Castle started reading, introducing them to the children and the house and their summer. They were all drawn into the perfect world.

Kate was watching her own perfect scene unfold from the doorway; it was more magical than anything the Psammead could grant her. Magical. The three kids were focused on the story, eyes dreamy and mouths upturned in smiles. Castle had a similar smile and dreamy eyes as he drew them further into the world with his deep voice.

Eventually though she interrupted them to take Claire to bed.

"Oh but Mamma, Claire didn't get a story." Grace was matter of fact, totally straight faced.

Kate returned the straight face. "If it's a short one - what will it be?"

"The Going to Bed Book," Grace decided.

"Yeaaaahh," Frobisher agreed and Claire mimicked him, clapping her hands on Castle's cheek.

"I'll go get it. Don't move a muscle."

They all froze or tried to, Claire was too excited and squirmed in anticipation.

Kate returned and began to read. She paused at _the _part, "And they all went up to exercise."

The four of them scrambled off the bed and "exercised". It was a crazy commotion of laughter and flailing limbs. It was crazy and wonderful to see Grace and Frobisher loving it just as much as Claire and then there was Castle who was always right in the thick of everything.

When they finally calmed down and Kate finished the book, Claire gave sloppy kisses all around and they waved good bye to her. It was a chorus of "good nights", "sweet dreams", "don't let the bed bugs bite" as Kate carried her down the hall to her room.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't read Five Children and It by E. Nesbit (Thank you to oysteinsevag for correcting me!)I highly recommend you do. Her books were a big part of my childhood. The five children find a Psammead or a sand fairy who grants them wishes. They wish for gold, wings, to be as beautiful as the day, etc... And the wishes don't always work out the way they imagine they would. Just a little context for you.


	4. 4 A Week in the Summertime

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over.

* * *

In the summertime

when the weather is hot  
You can stretch right up

and touch the sky

-Mungo Jerry, _In the Summertime_

* * *

*~* Friday, July 3*~*

* * *

The day was bright and blue. Every facet practically sparkled with anticipation for the weekend and it's 4th of July festivities.

They had finally let their shoulders relax and worked out the last knots of tension where the bustle of the beach and the comforting sounds of their home were their only company. They had settled into their routine just in time to face the crowds the next day.

Kate and Castle were watching their children running around playing Five (three) Children and It. They had found the Psammead (a sand fairy), played by Claire, and were now asking their wishes.

Castle rubbed sunscreen on Kate's back and shoulders, taking his time and massaging as he went.

"Soft hands eh?"

It was their running joke from summer to summer and Castle chuckled in response, "I can stop if you want."

"Don't you dare."

"Or else what?"

"I'll think of something." Her smile was teasing, promising.

"I'm sure you will." But, he didn't stop, knowing he would get what he was promised anyway.

The turned their attention back to the story unfolding in front of them with the animated dialogue, the exaggerated actions and Claire joining as she saw fit. There was some frustration as Claire ran and dug in the sand instead of granting wishes in her role of the Psammead. A brown and red head were bent together discussing heatedly before evidently deciding to abandon their sister to continue their game.

When they came running up for lunch Kate and Castle shared a look and put on some exaggerated British accents. "Why Kate, these children are as beautiful as the day. They can't be our children."

"Why so they are, I wonder whose they could be?"

"It's us, it's us!" They cried, Claire climbing on Kate's leg.

"Us who?"

"Grace and Frobisher and Claire." Grace was the spokeswoman.

"I don't know any children by those names."

"Run along now children."

"But we are so hungry," Frobisher tried.

"Your parents will be so worried if you aren't home to your own dinners. Go on now."

"You are our parents..." Grace kept going.

"Oh look, the sun is down and the wish is over," Frobisher decided.

Castle chuckled, dropping the accent, "Smart boy." Her got a stern look from Grace and put the accent on again, "Why our children are right there in front of us."

"Would you like your lunch now?"

"Why yes mother dear, thank you."

They kept the accents and the game through lunch with Claire "Baaa - ing" every time they mentioned Lamb, the youngest child, and was followed by giggles around the picnic blanket.

The giggles and chatter abated as lunch wound down. Frobisher and Claire spread out their towels side by side – still remaining in character.

"Alrighty then, naptime for Claire."

"Nooo..."

"Do you want me to..."Kate started.

"No no, I need to get some writing done." He scooped his youngest into his arms, "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

They stayed on the beach reading for the afternoon, out of the sun. She watched them get comfortable, pick up their books and sprawl out on their towels. Grace was into Kit Pearson at the moment while Frobisher was into Swiss Family Robinson with Swallows and the Amazons sitting beside him to start next. Their emotions flitted across their faces intent as they were on their books. She smiled appreciatively before she was soon swept into her own book, a romantic suspense and the prefect beach read.

* * *

"Hey guys, I brought a little monkey and popsicles for you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Can I have strawberry?"

Grace got a look.

"Please?"

"Oh, me too, thanks Castle."

Claire wiggled her way into Kate's lap to eat her popsicle and proceeded to drip fruit juice all over the both of them.

Sticky kids and adults alike soon splashed their way into the ocean to wash away the fruit juice.

* * *

Castle shivered in the late afternoon sun, "What do you say, is it time to find some sticks for tomorrow?

Grace nodded, "We need to find the perfect ones."

"To hold millions of s'mores," Frobisher added.

"Millions."

"Kate?"

"We'll stick around here. Want to get me one with two..." Kate gestured, showing with her fingers.

"Will do."

She watched them traipse off down the beach, Grace and Frobisher snaking this way and that as they caught sight of potentially perfect sticks.

Not too long after the calm departure they came back tripping over their feet in excitement. Grace and Frobisher were carrying the perfect marshmallow sticks and Castle hefting a few pieces of driftwood to add to the bonfire.

"Here you go Mummy."

"It's perfect." Kate stuck the stick in the sand by the fire.

"We got one for you to Claire. Claire!" Grace offered the little sister the stick but she was too busy playing with the other sticks to take notice of her own. "Claire!"

"It's ok guys, it's not hurting them."

"But..."

"They'll be there tomorrow when we need them."

"Let's go make dinner shall we?" Kate began to gather up the towels, books and umbrella.

"Make your own pizzas," Castle added.

"Yes!"

They skipped up the path, hauling the beach gear and chatted about the toppings for their pizzas.

Once inside, Castle cut the English muffins while Kate prepared the veggies.

They gave Grace the task of grating the cheese and set Frobisher to open the cans of sauce and pineapples.

Claire just cheered them on.

There was near silence while they prepared the little pizzas as they all focused on the task at hand; spooning and spreading the sauce, competing for the best designs for their toppings and taking turns hogging the cheese.

They were all startled by a soggy thud and looked around.

"My pizzaaaaaa," Grace wailed.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just a special surprise upside down pizza," Castle reassured her.

"Yeah, I guess."

He picked it up off the floor, "It totally fine. Just add some more cheese."

"Daddy!"

"Eight second rule, right? For a girl who's eight." He swooped in with the pizza. "Yummm."

"Ewww!"

Kate just rolled her eyes as she watched her husband and daughter chase round the kitchen. "I'm not cleaning that up!"

* * *

A/N: *facepalm* So, in my mind while I was writing this chapter it was the last day of June and the next day would be the 4th of July. Turns out the 4th of July is in fact on the 4th and not the 1st like Canada Day. My apologies for any confusion this may have caused and I hope you got a good laugh at my expense.


	5. 5 A Week in the Summertime

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over.

* * *

When the sun goes down

You can make it,

make it good in a lay-by

-Mungo Jerry, _In the Summertime_

* * *

*~* Saturday, July 4th *~*

* * *

"Hey Daddy! Look how high we are!"

That little voice echoed down to him from the top of the Ferris wheel.

Frobisher was pointing, "I can see our house!"

He felt Kate's gaze on him, could feel her wink and the warmth of her smile. He knew that she was marveling right along with him at how being that high opened the eyes and the mind.

The ride started moving again, coming back to earth and they all waved at him as they got closer.

They bounded off, energized from the view and the sugar from earlier.

"Are you guys ready to head home for dinner?" Castle asked.

"One more ride. Please." Grace danced in front of him.

"Can we go on the roller coaster," Frobisher joined her, his bright green eyes pleading.

"Sure, Mummy can go with you on that one."

Kate grinned; she loved roller coasters as much as the kids and as much as Castle disliked them. "All right, let's go. Last one though."

Castle dropped a kiss on her upturned mouth, "For luck."

And they were off, the two smaller figures pulling Kate along. Castle slowly pushed Claire, asleep in the stroller, to the ride where he watched and waved dutifully, all the while holding his breath.

* * *

The beach was quiet in the deepening twilight. There was no brassy music and waving flags of the parade from that morning and no buzz of the afternoon crowd from fair.

The fire crackled in magnificent colour from the salty driftwood while little pops from the dropped hotdogs were staccato accents over the background symphony of the fire and the night sounds.

"Mum your marshmallow is on fire."

"What? No!" Kate waved it around to put it out.

She stared at the black mass at the end of her stick and wrinkled her nose. "Castle, do you want it?"

"Good thing I love the burnt ones – you always burn them." He pinched the burnt sugar, blew on it once and popped it in his mouth, his eyes widening slightly at the heat.

Kate pulled the melted middle of the marshmallow from the stick and slowly licked her fingers, "Maybe I do it on purpose, for you."

He watched her tongue catch the last of the sticky sugar from her fingers, "I'm sure you do."

"Daddy, I'm ready for the chocolate now."

He broke off a couple of squares and passed over the sleeve of graham crackers. "Do you remember how to do it?"

"Course I do." She held the stick between her knees, brown furrowed in concentration as she carefully squished the marshmallow between the two crackers and chocolate. "There!" Her grin was triumphant when she bit into the gooey concoction.

Claire pushed her way between them, tapping her fingers together.

"More?"

She tapped them again in agreement.

Castle handed her another graham cracker and she went back to sit with her mother, offering over a soggy bite from time to time.

Meanwhile Frobisher was creating a double decker s'more from Kate's two-pronged stick. He was working squishing it to fit in his mouth while Castle watched in amusement, remembering his own long ago attempts.

"Not that long ago Castle. Last summer, remember?"

* * *

"It's almost time-" He was cut off by the thunderous noise and the bright lights that sparkled across the sky.

Claire whimpered over Claire and Frobisher's 'oooohs' and 'ahhhhs' and Kate wrapped her tight, talking softly to her so that when the next boom came, she was ready.

They sat there enjoying the show – blazing purples, golden showers, flashes of white, red and blue. They fell like rain, swam like fish and came roaring towards them, making them shrink back to their own amusement.

With Claire on her lap, Castle's hand in hers and Grace and Frobisher tucked into their sides during the show it was their own kind of fireworks.

Fireworks.

* * *

"I'm glad you survived the roller coaster ride."

They were reading, or trying to, being so wound up from the day's celebrations to focus on sleep.

Kate shook her head, smiling and glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. "Me too, Castle, me too."

He was looking determined as he carefully put his iPad on the bedside table. He was up on his elbow now, curled into her side and gazing down at her. He played with a strand of her hair, "Don't you want to know why I am glad?"

"So that we can do this..." She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"That's it?"

"Or this..." She covered his mouth with hers, fingers curling around his bicep and pulling him down.

"Mmmm...That's not bad. I was thinking more along the lines of this..." He moved over her, pressed into her and let her know what he had in mind...Not that she didn't have the same thing in mind.

Her fingers flexed in reaction before they held on tight again, roamed up his arms and tightened on his shoulders.

She then dragged them away to dance at his lower back, tickling and making him jump.

"Every time Kate..."

She tugged the shirt off in response and let her hands continue their dance across the smooth skin.

All's fair...He palmed her stomach, his wide hand was hot and she sucked in her breath. "Castle..."

He complied, pulling her too- large t-shirt over her head, meaning she had to let go for a moment or two. She felt empty and far away without that connection, even in those briefest of moments before they were pressed together again, skin to skin, heart to heart.

"Castle. The light."

He drew back and let his eyes focus, rake over her body, "Kate, you know you will always be beautiful to me."

Kate threw an arm over her eyes, "You make it sound like we're ancient."

"You said it not me." He kissed the faint scar between her breasts.

She smiled, albeit self consciously. "It will be more romantic in the moonlight," she added in an attempt to bring back the mood,

"Sure, sure." He dropped a kiss on her nose, turned the lights out anyway and let the moonlight wash over them and the stars twinkle through the space in the curtains. Amateur fireworks sounded from the beach to serenade them; to echo their fireworks.

Fireworks.


	6. Summer of '12

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it till my fingers bled  
Was the summer of '69

...

Oh yeah  
Back in the summer of '69  
Ohhh

- Bryan Adams_, Summer of '69_

* * *

_Kate slipped out of bed to grab a glass of water. Standing in the dark cool kitchen, rain softly falling outside, she remembered the first time she had seen the glowing, homey kitchen..._

* * *

*~* Summer 2012 *~*

* * *

She stepped into the foyer like she was stepping into the reverend halls of...something. It was surreal and a little unsettling.

They had been together two months and been _together _for one. This was their first venture into romance territory. Not that the past few months hadn't been perfectly romantic and amorous but it had been in the confines of their day to day routine. This weekend was for them.

He took her on a tour of the big house; from the glowing kitchen and the cozy living room to the bedrooms. He paused at the door of one, awkwardly, "Here's my...our...unless you want your own space." If he could blush he would have. He was just trying to be considerate and not assume. Yes, they had spent nearly every night together but...

Kate did blush and tried to hide it by giving him a quick kiss. She dropped her bag on the floor and shyly took his hand. "I would love to see the porch."

"Of course." He guided her out to the wraparound porch and studied her face when she saw the ocean for the first time. Her eyes danced as the light blue gray water frothed with the wind under the cloudy sky. There is something about the ocean that is so mesmerizing.

When she could tear her eyes away, they moved on to the pool, the pool house, and walked a ways down the path to the beach. All the while he was cursing to himself; he would have thought they were past all this by now. They were grown-ups for goodness sake.

"Why don't I grab you a glass of wine and you can sit out on the porch while I get dinner ready?"

"Sure, that would be nice." They moved shyly around each other, not sure of the new situation.

Pasta simmering and salad tossed, Castle joined Kate where she stood at the porch railing. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her hips close while nuzzling her hair. "You look thoughtful out here."

She twirled the nearly empty wine glass between her fingers, "I was just thinking about all the wom...people who have been here over the years."

"Not as many as you would expect. When Meredith and I were together we started out entertaining a lot here, got close with the neighbours. Well, she was close with one neighbour in particular as I found out later." He was lost in thought for a second or two before continuing, "After a while, like Mother and Gina later, she hated to be away from the city for longer than a day or two. Since then, this place has just been a place for Alexis and I to be us without having to be The Richard Castle." He paused again and grinned, "Although once, the poker gang came up for a _Great Gatsby_ themed weekend. That was a time and a half."

She gave a grin in return, letting her imagination run wild.

"The pasta should be ready now. Do you want to eat out here or inside?"

"Out here, I wouldn't mind watching the sunset."

Castle watched her collect herself and set her face in the manner he had become familiar with over the past few months. It was the look she got when she was going to tell him something, open up a little.

"When I was at my Dad's cabin last summer, I watched every sunrise and every sunset, knowing that with each one I had made it through the day or made it through the night. I knew I was one step closer to you."

He took it in, studying her face, fixing it in his memory. "Thank you."

"No." She brought her hand to his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Thank you."

* * *

She slipped quietly from his bed. No, their bed. She trailed her hand down his arm in the moonlight and tip-toed away.

After using the bathroom and grabbing his robe from the back of the door, she made her way through the quiet house.

She was restless and felt out of place.

She stopped at the study. Even in the dark it felt warm, welcoming. It felt like home and like Castle. Running her fingers across the sleek mahogany desk she studied the books that lined the shelves. Picking one, she curled up in the deep leather chair and lost herself in the comfort of words.

It wasn't too long before she saw his sleepy face poke around the door frame, his eyes squinting as they were not yet adjusted to the darkness. "Kate?"

"Hey Castle," she breathed his name as if she were taking her first breath.

His eyes had adjusted now and he made his way over to where she was curled in the burgundy leather chair.

Sitting on the arm he leaned in to give her a kiss, "What are you reading?"

She showed him the cover. "Flowers for Her Grave."

"Hmmm, is it any good?"

Some of the seriousness eased from her face and she slapped his knee playfully, "One of my favourites."

"Really?"

"Mhmmm." Her shyness was overcome at how glad she was to see him.

"What are you doing up anyways? Couldn't sleep?" He ran his hand along her thigh, under the robe, "I didn't tire you out enough?"

She ignored the creeping hand and spoke seriously, "It's still weird being here. I couldn't stop thinking so I came here and..."

"...Read one of my books."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, "Yeah. I needed something familiar in a house that is not..."

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes Kate, I do." Then he smirked.

She closed the book, soundly. "What?"

"Nothing." He said it in a sing song voice and of course couldn't stop himself from continuing, "You're reading my book."

She caught his hand under the robe and tried to figure out what would be more punishment for him; pick up the book again or desert to the bedroom? She was in the middle of a chapter so she trapped his hand in hers and opened the book.

He was more than happy to sit on the edge of the chair and watch her read, her face relaxing into a soft smile.

* * *

The next day was bright and hot, perfect for lazing on the beach. It was another new experience to just be together and not have to think about doing anything.

He rubbed the sunscreen on her back and her skin tingled at the surprising roughness.

"I thought you said that you have soft hands?

"Oh..." He left it hanging, a question.

"When..." She started to reply but stopped herself, realising the trap. She was busted for the second time this weekend.

He hummed in response, choosing not to call her out this time around, and instead traced his finger just under the edge of her bathing suit. "Done. My turn." He handed over the bottle of lotion.

She gasped from pleasure and the sudden change but took the bottle and drizzled the cold lotion on his back.

"Kate," he growled.

She quickly rubbed it in, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water. They splashed through the surf, laughter bubbling up, frothy like the waves.

They swam out a good distance, floated side by side to take in the shoreline.

"It's like a postcard or something."

Castle's response was garbled by an incoming wave. He shook his head and coughed as he was pushed ashore.

Kate let herself go with the next wave and caught up with him.

They bobbed back, letting the waves carry them.

When they got close enough to shore that they could touch bottom, they stopped. They were standing waist deep when they embraced, water lapping at them as they kissed. It felt like they were still moving with the waves and they swayed, clutching at each other.

It didn't take long before their kisses grew heated, urgent. Kate kicked his legs out from under him and they tipped into the water where they met again, pressed together.

They came up gasping for air, wet and slick against each other. "Kate," he gasped.

"That's what you get."

"Get for what, you want it too."

"People could be watching." She looked around but the beach was totally deserted.

Castle didn't have to turn around to know the answer; he could see it in her eyes. "I thought so." He dived in again, tongue probing and hands teasing at the stings of her suit.

They stumbled out of the water and up the path, Castle walking backwards so they could stay in contact. Bags were dropped just inside the door and wet bathing suits were left in puddles as they bumped their way down the hall.

Kate stumbled and Castle picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips. It only added to the urgency and he hurried down the hall with Kate nibbling and whispering at his ear.

* * *

They lay sprawled on the cool white sheets watching the fan overhead. The blades were mostly a blur but faltered every fifth turn and it was the only indication of the passage of time.

Kate finally had the energy to turn her head. "This place feels like home now."

"We have crazy sex and now this place feels like home?"

She turned over to sprawl on his chest, now cool from the fan. Her grin was teasing, "Well that and everything else. I don't quite know how to explain it but it doesn't feel strange to be here, it feels right."

"It is right." He poured himself into their next kiss and pulled the sheet over them in the rapidly cooling air. They were ready for round two.

* * *

"_Kate?" He came up behind her and tugged the belt of the robe._

"_I was just getting some water." She smiled at that last memory of the first weekend and turned to loop her arms around his neck. "Are you ready for round two?"_


	7. 1 A Week of Summer Nights

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Summer lovin' had me a blast

summer lovin', happened so fast  
I met a girl crazy for me

I met a boy, cute as can be

Summer days driftin' away

to uh-oh those summer nights

-Grease, _Summer Nights  
_

* * *

*~*Sunday, July 5th*~*

* * *

"When is Lexie coming?

"Alexis said that she would leave after she finished her dinner so that she could miss any traffic." Castle would always call his daughter Alexis even if upon starting university she'd insisted she be called 'Lexie'. "She'll be here soon."

"Come join your brother and I and help pick out all the edge pieces." They had spent the rainy Sunday reading and doing puzzles and now they waited patiently and impatiently for Alexis to get there.

Grace grudgingly joined her mother and brother at the low card table as they sorted through the pieces.

Castle alternated between watching them and jotting things down in a thick notebook.

Kate glanced over and gave him a look that said, 'It's still creepy.' But she said it with such a warm smile glittering in her eyes that he knew she didn't mean it. Not really.

Frobisher bounced up then, "She's here!"

Kate and Castle regarded him quizzically but Grace was running to the door as well. When they joined them at the open door they saw Alexis just entering the driveway. She parked and was barely out the door when Grace and Frobisher were hugging her around the waist, sandwiching her.

"Lexie!"

"You're here!"

They jumped up and down pulling on her hands now.

"Whadyou bring us?" Grace asked.

Frobisher nodded.

"Me."

"What?

"Awwww." It came out as a whine.

Kate and Castle had caught up by this point and Kate butted in, calling for politeness.

"No really, I am your present. Good?"

"The bestest."

Grace nodded in agreement.

Castle stepped forward, "Guys, why don't you grab Alexis' bag and bring it to her room for her." They hurried to the trunk to haul it out and Castle called behind them, "and no jumping on the bed."

He stepped forward to hug his oldest child, held on tight. He moved to step away, take a good look at her tired face, but she pulled him in again.

"Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're done now. Rest and recharge this week, ok."

She mumbled into his chest while he rubbed her back, soothing her.

She finally let go only to fall surprisingly into Kate's arms. They had never been close but after an apparently difficult week at the hospital she needed all the comfort she could get. Kate looked over Alexis' shoulder at Castle with concern in her eyes.

"You ok Alexis? I'll go put the kids to bed so you and your dad can talk."

"I'll be fine, I just need some sleep." She stepped back again, straightened her shoulders and scrubbed at her eyes. "I'll put them to bed if you want; I haven't seen them in forever." Her eyes brightened, "Claire?"

Castle put his arm around his wife's shoulders, "She's asleep already, but go in and wake her at your own risk."

That brought a smile to Alexis' face, "I'll peek in, but I'll wait to talk to her tomorrow."

Castle put his other arm around Alexis' shoulder, "Let's get you tucked in."

* * *

*~* Monday, July 6th *~*

* * *

"Lexie!"

"Lexie!"

Grace and Frobisher bounced up and down on the wide white bed around the red hair fanning out.

"We want to go swimming, it's hot," Grace declared.

"Can you take us?"

"Please," They pleaded.

Alexis worked to open her eyes to the bright smiling faces before her.

"I...sure. Let's go. Go get your bathing suits on and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

They scrambled off the bed and tore off down the hall.

Alexis scrubbed her eyes again, they felt like sandpaper and her head pounded. She dared a glance at the clock. _Thank you Daddy, _it was still early but she knew he'd held off her younger siblings so that she could sleep in a little.

She dug through her suitcase for her sky blue two-piece and the matching sun dress and padded down to the kitchen.

"Kate. Dad." She hugged them in turn and welcomed the proffered mug of coffee. "Claire – Bear!" The coffee was already forgotten when she saw her youngest sibling. She dropped to the floor, "Hey you! You grew since I last saw you. "

Claire toddled over, fell at Alexis' feet. "No more steady though, monkey. Are you coming swimming with us?"

Claire pulled herself up, clung to Alexis' arm so that she would pick her up, "Yesssss."

Alexis stood, Claire clinging to her when Grace and Frobisher ran in.

"Ready!"

"Let's go."

Castle handed her the coffee, poured over ice, and Kate handed her the beach bag.

"We'll tidy up in here, then I have to go get groceries and after that we'll meet you down there. Ok pumpkin?"

"Sure thing. Later." And they were off, bounding down the steps to the path and the beach.

The rain from the day before had given rise to a hot sticky July day. It was a still, almost silent day that those really hot days can only be. The air hovered over the ground and people and birds alike were quiet, not daring to speak or move from the muggy heat. It was still early and already the shade was welcome and the sun something to shy away from. They dumped their stuff by the dunes and ran for the water, craving the icy cold ocean water now.

They stayed in the shallows with Claire, splashing each other to cool off.

Soon though, their splashing attracted a furry friend.

"BFG!" Grace exclaimed.

Frobisher petted the big dog, "We missed you sooooo much!"

BFG jumped around with the excitement of seeing his friends, nearly knocking Claire over.

A man around Alexis' age jogged through the surf. "BFG come here!" The dog immediately stopped. "Sorry about that, I guess he got a little overexcited."

"Where's Jim?" Grace asked.

"I am just renting his place for the summer. He's travelling and asked me to look after BFG for him." He held out his hand to Alexis, "I'm Jamie," and turned to the kids, "And you are? I need to get to know BFG's friends."

"Frobisher." He stuck out his hand to shake too.

"I'm Grace and that is my little sister Claire and that is my biggest sister Lexie."

Jamie shook both Grace and Claire's hands, Claire hiding her face in Alexis' hair.

Alexis studied him throughout the exchange. He was handsome in a scholarly sort of way; dark mussed hair and eyes, wide frame glasses and serious brooding eyes.

"See anything you like?"

She blushed deep red, a girlhood trait that didn't leave with her fair skin, "Could be," blushing an even deeper shade of red. She couldn't believe she had just said that and blamed it on the week she had just had.

BFG was jumping and biting at the waves now, slowly inching away from the group, his old friends already forgotten. "I'll see you guys later." Then, looking pointedly at Alexis, he added, "We'll go for an afternoon walk if you want to join us."

"Could be."


	8. 2 A Week of Summer Nights

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Tell me more, tell me more, like, does he have a car?

...

Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?  
...

Tell me more, tell me more, cause he sounds like a drag

...

Tell me more, tell me more, how much dough did he spend?  
...

Tell me more, tell me more.

-Grease, _Summer Nights_

* * *

*~* Monday, July 6th *~*

* * *

"That's not where it goes," Frobisher groaned, throwing up his hands at his sister. They were working on the puzzle they had started the day before.

"It fits," Grace protested.

Frobisher dug around for the right piece and after wrestling out the wrong one, showed Grace the perfect fit. "See."

"Whatever."

"Just find me all the sky pieces. Ok?"

"Fine."

Kate and Castle stood at the sliding glass doors listening to the exchange while watching Alexis out on the porch with Claire. The whir of the fans attempting to cool down the humid house filled the air behind them while the sound of crickets and waves crashing on the sand in the twilight filtered through the glass.

Alexis was looking with such longing at the little girl laying her head on her shoulder, idly playing with her big sister's long red hair. The look in her eyes made their hearts ache for their oldest. Kate stepped closer to her husband, wrapped an arm around his waist in comfort.

"No ! No! Grace!"

"I just..."

"Oh...Good job Grace." Frobisher praised his little sister and handed her another piece, "See if you can get this one now. Look carefully."

A dog barked from down on the beach, a sharp accent among the other hushed and steady sounds. Alexis lifted her head and waved to the shadow of man and dog in the sand, her eyes brightening, pushing the longing away.

Castle took the interruption as an opportunity to knock on the glass, twirled his finger in the air. "Time for bed."

Alexis and Claire started inside, waving goodbye to the stars and the moon.

"Why don't you get Claire settled and I'll read with those two."

The two bounded up, "But you have to come say goodnight to us too."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go get your PJs on."

* * *

Kate and Castle were sitting together on the couch, despite the heat, when Alexis returned.

"All asleep?"

She curled into the soft reading chair in front of a fan, "Yes, they are."

Kate knew the weighted tones and sensed a father daughter chat. She pushed herself up, "I'll let you two talk..."

"No, Kate. You can stay."

This was a rarity and Kate wasn't about to pass it up. She sank back into the curve of Castle's arm, his thumb brushing circles down her arm. They were silent, waiting for Alexis to talk.

"We had a young woman, younger than me, come in this week...she had a stroke and is supposed to get married next month. Now she can't walk or talk and is having some other issues. A young man come in to be fitted with prosthetics...he lost both legs in some conflict...somewhere." She didn't want to think about it, succeeded in blocking out some of the details that flooded her mind, but couldn't fully detach herself. "A young grandmother died..."

"That's ok Alexis," Castle cut her off, seeing the pain in her eyes.

She was thoughtful now, hiding the pain, "I couldn't help but think about all the life they have ahead of them and everything that is lost." She focused her steely blue eyes on her father and Kate, "I know I'm there to help them to be the best they can, I'm good...But, it just made me think if it was me...everything I haven't done yet...I've just spent my life studying and not living. Its selfish I know...and that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Oh Alexis..." Castle studied her.

"I'm fine. It was just a long emotional week." She sighed, "It made me doubt myself...the job."

Kate spoke up, tried to add something, "You know that there is always time to change your career path. Your dad did several years ago and I'm thinking of changing it up as well."

"You are?"

"They offered me a teaching position at the academy."

"You'd be good at that."

"Thanks. You know you are good at what you do and you have worked hard to get where you are. But, you should go with your heart, do what you love if you can."

"I do love it...it just made me think..."

"Have you talked to Lanie?" Kate asked.

"Yeah she said the same things you both said. Told me to try and find a balance." Alexis stopped and then smiled dreamily, "I went for a walk with a boy this afternoon."

Castle wrapped his brain around the news and the sudden change in conversation, Alexis was obviously done for now. "This is news, good I hope?"

"Very good. It was fun. I need some fun. We're going to lunch tomorrow."

Kate smiled in encouragement, "What's this boy like."

"Boy? Man? His name is Jamie. He's renting Jim's cottage for the summer and is taking care of BFG. He's never been to the Hamptons before. Oh, he's a writer, non- fiction. He's doing a piece on the Hamptons actually while he is here."

"Non-fiction. Boring."

"Dad, you always say that."

"No imagination."

Kate and Alexis shared a look; they knew his exaggerated claims held no weight.

"Well, thanks for the talk Dad, Kate." Alexis rubbed her hands on the skirt of her sun dress, hugged them both and headed to her room.

"That was nice." Kate stuttered, "Well, I mean it was nice to talk to her too."

He cupped his hand at the back of her neck and drew her in for an understanding kiss, "It was nice."

* * *

*~* Tuesday, July 7th *~*

* * *

"Lexie and Jamie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"First comes love, and then comes marriage."

Grace and Frobisher shouted the last line together, "Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Down the beach, every word met the ears of Alexis and Jamie.

"I thought that a picnic would be nice since I spend so much time inside writing and researching. I didn't mean..."

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"I'm fine; I'm just impressed that the rhyme stuck around all these years."

"I am sure it was around long before you and I would yell that on the playground."

"That's true," and they laughed together.

"How long are you here for?" Jamie asked.

"Just a week, so until Sunday."

"A week for your summer holidays and you are spending it here with..."

"My Dad, his wife and their kids – my half-siblings." She backed up, "I used to spend all my summers here as a kid. It's comforting to be here."

"I can see that." His eyes lit up, "I should interview you for my book!"

"I'm touched really, but I'm sure there are other, better suited, candidates. Thanks though." Years of seeing her father's life under the public eyes made her value her privacy. Her summers were too intimate a memory to share with the world.

He saw the almost panic in her eyes and in her voice, it was curious but he let it go. "Any more fruit? Tea?"

"I'm fine thanks. I should probably be heading back."

He stood up, brushing the sand from his shorts, "Sure." He pulled her up to meet him, kissed her quickly.

They both glanced down the beach, waited to hear the rhyme again, nothing.

"Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night, out someplace, away from prying eyes?"

Alexis smiled at the flutter in her belly, "I'd really like that."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good."

Their clasped hands stayed together as long as possible while she inched away and he watched her, mesmerized by her long red hair, as she practically danced back through the sand.

* * *

Kate was sitting in the shade of the umbrella reading and looked up to see the smile on Alexis's face. "Did you have a good time? Sorry about the kids."

"I did thank and don't worry about it."

Grace and Frobisher had jumped up from their towels, "We're sorry for interrupting you."

"Now can we go swimming?"


	9. 3 A Week of Summer Nights

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Took her bowlin' in the Arcade

we went strollin', drank lemonade  
We made out under the dock

we stayed out until ten o'clock  
Summer fling don't mean a thing

but uh-oh those summer nights

-Grease, _Summer Days_

* * *

*~* Wednesday, July 8th *~*

* * *

It was still blisteringly hot and painfully humid. They had done nothing that morning but lay in the shade, trying to catch the scant breeze off the ocean.

Now, Castle was getting restless and he flipped the pages of Kate's book without reading them. He sighed and looked from side to side at his three oldest children. He stood up and, shielding his eyes with his hand, shouted, "Land ho!"

They looked up at him, startled.

Alexis was first to play along, "Captain, sir. The ship is in dire need of repairs. How long might we be staying?"

"We'll stay the day. Gather what you need and make the necessary repairs. I'll take my two best adventurers and go exploring."

Grace and Frobisher scrambled up. "Ready sir."

Castle plopped their hats on their heads, grabbed a bucket and they all scurried across the hot sand to the shallow water. It was bathwater warm in the shallows and not as refreshing as it should be but it was still cooler than the burning sand.

"Watch where you are going carefully now, Bora Bora is a dangerous place."

"It is?" Grace studied the water.

"Sure, there are shrieking eels and quicksand."

"Like in that movie?"

"Yes, but these ones are from Bora Bora so they are much worse."

"Right."

"Hey, look what I found!" Frobisher picked a piece of bright green seaweed from among the dark, muted colours.

Grace started clicking away with an imaginary camera.

"They didn't have cameras in the olden days." He put his hands on his hips, still clutching his seaweed.

"Yeah they did."

"Guys, guys. It depends on what olden days we are at. Why don't you draw it Grace."

"I guess so." So she 'drew' the seaweed and Castle put it in the bucket full of water.

Crisis averted, they continued exploring with Grace and Frobisher somehow finding the energy to jump over the waves.

* * *

Kate and Claire joined Alexis a couple hours later, slowly picking their way down the path."Hey Kate. I'm going to go get ready for my date if that is ok with you. I'll pass my reigns on the ship to you."

"Ship?"

"The captain and his adventurers are exploring."

"Oh," as if it was an everyday occurrence.

It probably was.

* * *

They splashed along, picking up shells, snails and different seaweeds to add to the bucket. When the explorers were all tuckered out and the bucket full of 'specimens', they trudged back down the beach making footprints in the wet sand.

"Mummy!"

"Mum, look at all we collected."

"Where is the ships carpenter?"

"She's getting ready for her date." Kate picked through the bucket with Grace and Frobisher and Claire popping in every so often.

"Well mateys, I say it's time to pull up the anchor and head for open sea."

* * *

Beep. Beep.

"That would be Jamie." She kissed her siblings in turn, "Night guys, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Aren't you coming home?"

Alexis coloured prettily, glanced over at her father, "Sure, but you guys will be asleep." She grabbed her purse and hurried down the hall, "Don't wait up!"

She climbed up into the jeep as gracefully as she could, "Hey."

"Hey. You look beautiful."

She'd gone for a white blouse and full green skirt.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." That was an understatement. His hair was still mussed, dark and wavy, but his light blue shirt and beige slacks were impeccable pressed. He must have been wearing contacts because his glasses were missing and she could see the dark chocolate eyes shining in the pale evening light.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." They smiled at each other, taking in the new and fun sensations that were them.

* * *

He heard the crunch of gravel and car doors slamming shut, followed by silence. He then studiously buried his face in his book until he heard the front door open and his daughter pad down the hall. Castle looked up when he saw her, "Hey pumpkin, did you have a good night?"

She smiled secretively and in her eyes Castle saw his fifteen year old daughter coming back from prom with Owen. He would never forget the blissful, happy look on her face, his daughter's first steps, growing up.

"Yeah, I did. I'll see him again tomorrow."

"That's moving fast."

"We're just having fun, or at least I am. Night Dad."

* * *

Kate was sprawled on the bed trying to get the most air from the fan when Castle slipped into bed beside her. He moved to pull her close but she pushed him away, "It's too hot Castle." She leaned in to give him a kiss anyways. "Did she have a good night?"

"Yeah, my baby girl is all grown up."

"Again?"

That brought a smile to his face, "Yeah."

* * *

A/N: This one was slow going, my apologies. Thanks for reading and enjoy the finale tomorrow!


	10. 4 A Week of Summer Nights

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

He got friendly, holdin' my hand

well she got friendly, down in the sand  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen

well she was good, you know what I mean  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet,

but uh-oh those summer nights

-Grease, _Summer Days_

* * *

*~* Thursday, July 9th *~*

* * *

The heat shimmered above the sand, creating mirages down the beach and Alexis hurried towards them, appearing as if she was walking on water. When she did finally get her feet in the water, she half expected to hear them sizzle.

"What are you guys up to?"

They were dripping wet sand into towers, castles and walls to make a vast city.

"We're making El Dorado."

"That was a movie when I was little."

"Daddy told us it was a legend and it was it was in this book called _Candy_." Her eyes lit up, "Ooooh we should make Candyland instead."

"Not _Candy_ silly, its..." Frobisher made a face. "Dad?"

"_Candide_, among others."

"Oh."

Grace had already tuned them out and was scraping and moving the sand to turn their golden city into a sweet confectionary of dark sand.

Castle sat back with Kate while Alexis floated nearby. They watched the red and the brown head close together, concentrating on their masterpiece, while Claire crawled in the soft wet sand, admiring her tracks. She would stand up every so often only to get off balance and decide that crawling was the mode of transportation of choice.

She was hamming it up based on the reactions of Kate and Castle, who were giggling at their youngest attempting to crawl through the yielding sand. It was almost as if she had forgotten how and she looked most ridiculously uncoordinated.

Kate and Castle laughed together, joined by Alexis.

Claire just hammed it up.

* * *

*~* Friday, July 10thth *~*

* * *

"Kate... Hi..."

Alexis had been creeping down the hall with her heels in her hand when Kate saw her. Though the sun was barely setting the first rays of light across the sky, she was tying up her running shoes for her morning run.

"Hey Alexis. Did you have a good night?" She didn't need to ask, she could see the satisfied glow behind the blush on the girl's face.

Mentally Alexis cringed at the conversation but she replied truthfully, "I did thanks. It's early for you to go for a run isn't it?" As in, I thought, or rather hoped, that you would still be asleep and I could sneak in unnoticed.

"I am trying to beat the heat." She swung her arms around to stretch the muscles, "Not that it helps much, and I still have to go a shorter distance."

"That sucks."

"Every little bit counts."

"True enough."

"Alright, I'm off. Your dad is asleep on the couch in the living room. He tried to stay up for you again."

They shared a smile at that, the safe and common ground.

"I'll leave you to wake him up." Kate grimaced at the sun, the pale light that edged the darkness. "It's going to be another scorcher; he should get his swim in while the water is still somewhat cool."

"See you."

Kate was already jogging eagerly down the steps.

* * *

She dropped her heels and moved to the couch. Alexis pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Morning Dad."

His eyes fluttered open. Focused. "Hey honey, did you have a good time?" He blinked once. Twice. "Morning?"

Alexis was already moving away to avoid the questions, "Yes Dad, I wanted to let you know I am home safe and sound. Ok?"

"Ok." He repeated his earlier question, "Did you have a good time?"

"I did Daddy. He's really sweet. He took me to a nice place with some fantastic live music. We stayed and danced until they closed." She turned her full attention back to him, "This week has been just what I needed. Like Lanie said, get some balance in my life. Going back to work doesn't seem so daunting. "

"After some five days with a boy you just met?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Castle wished he'd held his tongue.

"Dad, don't ruin this for me. I'm having fun and it probably won't come to anything anyways."

"Sorry, I guess I didn't mean it that way, just have fun and be safe."

"Don't worry, I am. " She headed back down the hall, picking up her heels along the way. "Oh, Kate says to go get your swim in before it's too hot."

"God, I love that woman."

"I know Dad. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Castle was still doing laps when Kate finished her shortened run. She poked her head in the door to listen for little voices, and after hearing nothing she toed off her sneakers and cannon bombed into the pool beside Castle.

He faltered and several strokes later he gave up to turned back to Kate.

They clung to each other in the still cool water, it was the closest they had been all week what with the full house and the heat combined.

"Mornin' darlin'. Did you have a good run?"

"Hot." Her flushed cheeks spoke for themselves.

"Well I am glad it spurred you to join me."

"I needed to cool down."

"You think this is going to cool us down?"

"No but..."

They had floated so that it was shallow enough for Castle to reach the bottom and Kate clung to his neck, their legs entwined. He kissed her methodically, taking his time, just in case they had to wait this long again.

When he released her she asked, "How was your swim?"

"Great until you showed up," he teased.

She let go and splashed him. She tried to touch the bottom but went under for a second. When she came back up she splashed him again, "That was all your fault."

"Mine?" He put his hands up, feigning innocence.

She splashed him again.

He pressed a wet, chlorine tasting kiss on her mouth and then judging her thoroughly distracted, splashed her from both sides.

"Castle!"

They continued splashing and yelling and kissing until two little faces popped out the door. Grace and Frobisher stood there, arms folded and stern looks on their faces. They were joined soon after by Alexis with Claire at her hip.

Grace moved her hands to her hips, "You woke us up."

"Yeah," Frobisher nodded.

Kate and Castle looked guiltily at each other, all the while untangling themselves.

"Sorry guys, Mum just needed to cool down after her run and then she splashed me!"

"Yeah, well, he splashed me back!"

They climbed out and Castle enveloped Frobisher in a wet hug while Kate trapped Grace.

They squealed and giggled as they squirmed away from their dripping parents.

Kate and Castle moved on to Alexis and Claire, encircling them.

"Thanks Dad," Alexis said in fake indignation. She knew full well that in this heat that she would be dry in a few minutes.

"Wet. Wet," Claire added.

She continued even as Kate and Castle dried off and they all moved inside for breakfast, "Daaaaa wet. Mamma wet. Wet. Wet. Weeeeet"


	11. 5 A Week of Summer Nights

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

**A/N: My apologies to Katie Johnson for any laughter induced stomach aches I may have caused...I didn't realise that Frobisher was such a strange name. Is it really? Martin Frobisher was an explorer in the late 1500's. He went around northeastern Canada to look for the Northwest Passage - there is now a bay named after him in that area. I did a project on him for grade six social studies :P Turns out Frobisher is also the name of a shape shifting penguin in Doctor Who. I've heard the name used a few times as a first name and I've always liked it : ) As always, thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!**

* * *

It turned colder, that's where it ends

so I told her we'd still be friends  
Then we made our true love vow

wonder what she's doin' now  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams

but oh, those summer nights

-Grease, _Summer Days_

* * *

*~* Saturday, July 11th *~*

* * *

"What would you like for your last dinner?" Castle asked.

"It doesn't need to be a big deal, I'm ...uh... going to Jamie's later."

Frobisher and Grace heard only the tail end of the conversation and jumped up, begging her to stay for dinner.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be here. I'll go later, after desert. Ok?"

They knew that she had to leave the next day and they were starting to get a little clingy. They dragged her over to sit and play crazy eight countdown with them where they lay in front of the fans.

"How about I make some pasta salad, it's nice and cool."

"Sounds great Dad, thanks," giving him a warm smile.

Castle prepared the meal, listening to the three playing, or trying to play since the fans kept blowing the cards every which way. They was much giggling and exaggerated indignation before they elected to turn them off and live with the ever present heat.

A little trouble monster came tearing down the hall from her bath to sit right on top of the cards.

"Uggghh. " Grace crossed her arms and glared at Claire.

Frobisher tried to coax her off, "Claire – Bear, we're nearly done. Go sit on Lexie's lap."

She considered it for a second and tried her new favourite word, "No no."

Frobisher crossed his arms and joined Grace in glaring, "Claaaaiiiireee."

"Guys, it's time for dinner anyways. Put the cards away and set the table outside please."

"Daaaaaadddd."

Castle had smoothly switched the brunt of their glares to himself.

Alexis grabbed the high chair and Claire, talking to her softly, "Silly goose, you can't go and sit on people games. I hope you realise how easy you got off tonight."

"No no."

Among the clatter of knives and forks and the bumping of glasses and plates against one another, Castle felt a kiss on his ear and saw a hand sneak around him to snatch a dressing covered noodle from the large serving bowl.

"Kaaaaattte. You can wait."

She chewed carefully and grinned, "I just had to make sure it was ok."

"Let's see." He gave her a chaste kiss, licked his lips. "Sweet." He gave her a teasing wink.

"Add some more salt then," She answered with a returning wink.

All through dinner Grace and Frobisher vied for Alexis's undivided attention as they told story after story. Castle was happy so sit back and watch the excitement in their eyes, hoping to impress their big sister. He loved to see Kate's eyes light up whenever Alexis asked her for some small advice and his heart hurt for the ever present longing he saw in Alexis's eyes whenever she looked at Claire or helped her take a bite of the pasta.

"You're quiet," Kate mumbled.

"Just soaking it all up."

In unison, Alexis, Grace and Frobisher broke into song while Claire clapped to keep rhythm, "IIIIIII'mmm gonna soak up the sun, gonna tell everyone to lighten uuuuup."

* * *

*~* Sunday, July 12th*~*

* * *

The sun was well on its climb to its highest point in the sky when Alexis and Jamie took their last walk together. BFG ran ahead of them chasing seagulls and snapping at the waves. He must have sensed the tension between them as he didn't go far.

Alexis sighed, looking out over the water, "I'll miss this."

"I'll miss you."

"No you won't. You'll be busy with your book the second I leave, buried in your research."

"I'll call you, maybe even go a little crazy and send you a text message."

"Sure."

"Don't run away now, it's been fun." He reached out to take her hand, as if it would keep her from pulling away.

"It has been fun but that's it. That's all it will ever be." She could dream that it would be more but felt it was an impossibility.

"Will you be back?"

"Maybe... Probably not."

He tried to catch her gaze but she kept her eyes focused on the ocean.

"This can't be it Alexis." _Please. _He didn't want to beg, knew he couldn't do anything but let her go, for now.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. Please." She was begging. "Good bye Jamie." She kissed him goodbye, nearly betraying herself, and headed down the beach to where her family was setting up for the day. She stepped into the waves to brush a hand over BFG to say goodbye to him as well. She looked back to see Jamie watching her and quickly turned away, brushed away the traitorous tear that fell.

* * *

Alexis wearily climbed up into her car, the sun and the waves, not to mention her younger siblings and father, had worn her out. She was anxious go get back to her apartment, get some groceries to fill her fridge and get some decent sleep before she had to started work the next day. She definitely needed a vacation to recover from her vacation.

They gave her the third round of good-bye hugs and kisses through the window of her car. Frobisher was just tall enough to stand on his tip-toes and lean through the window while Grace and Claire had to be lifted up to meet her.

"Bye Lexie." Grace was dancing again, but this time because she knew she was going to miss her big sister.

"We'll miss you." Frobisher tried to shake hands with Alexis, just in case she had girl cooties or something, but she pulled him into a big hug anyways.

"Bah byyeeee." Claire blew a sloppy kiss to Alexis and continued with the rest of the family for good measure.

Kate leaned in for an awkward one armed hug, "Bye Alexis. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks, I will."

Their tentative bond all these years later was just that, tentative, and Kate knew that Alexis would be way more likely to call Lanie. Still, she felt she had to try. She still wanted to try.

"Bye pumpkin. It was great to have you here. Drive safe and call when you get in ok?"

"Yes dad. Love you."

"Love you too."

They stood, arms wrapped around each other in the late afternoon sun, as they watched her car drive away. With a final toot of the horn she pulled out of the driveway and out of sight around the corner.

* * *

Castle sat with Grace and Frobisher on the porch swing with Claire lying on his chest. They were watching the clouds move in, a dark purple with the setting sun. They were silent in missing Alexis; the only sound was the wind in the grasses on the dunes and the waves frothing on the sand.

Kate watched them for a few minutes, sharing the faint pain and emptiness at the girl's departure, before she ventured outside to cheer up her family. "C'mon guys, why the long faces, it's finally cooling down out here." It was, finally. A cool breeze came off the ocean, cutting the humid air.

Castle lifted his head to thank her with a weak smile, "Yeah, it is."

Kate tried again, "Hey guys, it's supposed to rain all next week, do you want me to see if I can call tomorrow and get you in a camp."

"With Maddie?"

"And Thomas?"

"We can ask."

"Now?"

"Why not, it's still early enough."

They found their sandals while Castle went to the fridge to grab popsicles for their trip down the beach. He handed them to Kate, carefully so Claire wouldn't see them. She didn't need sugar this close to bedtime even if it was real fruit juice, or so the package claimed. "I'll put this little one to bed and then I'll make a call about the camp."

Kate looked questioningly but Castle shrugged, "I know a guy."

"You know a guy who can get these two into summer camp?"

"My dear Kate, when will you ever learn, I know a guy for everything?"

* * *

A/N: I was struggling with the next chapter, a flashback to a previous summer, and wrote Handprints instead (a Mother's Day fic). Let me know if there is a particular summer/scene you want to see in the flashback as I am unsure of where I want to take it.


	12. Summer of '13

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

- Bryan Adams_, Summer of '69_

* * *

_In preparation for the coming rain, Kate was putting away the soft cushions from the outdoor furniture. She hesitated when she got to the porch swing, set it rocking..._

* * *

*~* Summer 2013 *~*

* * *

"Hey!" Kate clutched at his neck when he scooped her up into his arms as they reached doorstep. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Again? You did the whole 'carry your bride over the doorstep' at the hotel, then at the loft. Then you had the nerve to try at my dad's house where I thankfully escaped. What's left after this? Martha's house in Paris? Alexis's apartment?"

He silenced her protests with a kiss and she linked her hands more comfortably at the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. When he pulled back, let his eyes focus, he nodded with his forehead pressed to hers, "Yeah, that and your dad's cabin and the hotel room in LA. That should about cover it."

He shifted her slightly to open the door but stopped one foot in the door, "Oh! The precinct! Does that count? Technically..."

"Castle..."

His grin down at her was almost evil in his plotting, "I'll just keep my thoughts to myself. My hands..."

With that three-sixty turnaround he set her on her feet and backed her into the front door to close it. "Welcome to the Hamptons, Mrs. Castle."

* * *

When she got back from her late morning run, Castle was sitting at the counter with a list in front of him. Kate sidled up to him and tucked herself under his arm, let him pull her tight. "What's this?"

"Your wedding present."

"Castle, I thought we said we weren't going to do anything...Plus you got me that fancy coffee machine, that while you said you got for yourself, I know you got it for me."

"Mhmm just like the extra fancy Laser tag vest and gun that you got for yourself, but I know you got for me."

They stared each other down, neither blinking, both leaning in.

He breathed against her lips, "It can be a housewarming gift then...Since you don't want to redecorate or change anything, I thought we could find something that is ours..."

She caught her teeth in her lip and caught _him_ staring, "Let me shower and I'll think about it."

"Do you want help?"

"Can't hurt."

She felt his knees bend as if preparing to scoop her up again and she danced away. "Not this time mister. I'm going to forget how to walk." In her bare toes she started to move down the hallway to their room, trying to create a seductive walk despite the running shorts and baggy t-shirt. "What do you think?"

His hand was splayed on the list, the tension evident, "Fine."

She stopped, hand flying to her hips, eyes teasingly bright, "Fine?" Kate turned on her heel and walked faster down the hall.

Castle chuckled at both the attempt, success, and the subsequent fleeing, "Great Kate. It was great," and he jogged down the hall after her.

* * *

"Oh!" Kate hopped out of the walk in closet with one foot stuck in her shorts. "I have an idea!"

Castle was nowhere to be seen.

She stopped hopping long enough to properly push the leg into the shorts and to step the second leg through as well. "Castle?"

He wasn't anywhere in the room or bathroom so she grabbed her tank top and headed down the hall as she pulled it over her head. "Castle?"

"Kate."

Head free, she paused to locate the sound of his voice, "Castle?"

"Kate."

A few more back and forths and she finally figured out where he was.

"You couldn't have said 'Kate, I'm in the study.'?"

"And miss out on our version of marco-polo, I don't think so."

"Mmmmm, ok. So anyways, I have an idea."

Castle looled up from whatever he was sorting on the desk, "Oh yeah?"

"At the cabin and at my house as a kid we always had a porch swing. They make me think of family, like the one we are starting –"

Castle was at her side in a flash, hand splayed over her belly, mouth open in total awe."Kate..."

She placed her smaller hand over his larger one, "No...not yet anyways, I just mean...us."

Castle grinned at the speech, "A porch swing?"

"A porch swing."

* * *

Thud.

They'd tipped off the swing onto the deck and Castle reached out to stop the swinging seat before it hit them in the head.

Kate groaned, "Ugh Castle get off, you're too heavy."

He rolled over and they lay on their backs on the sun warmed wood, laughing and watching the swing slowly stop.

"We spent hours testing what must have been hundreds of swings ... and this happens."

"We'll we couldn't very well test that. "

"No, I suppose not."

Castle pushed himself to his feet and lay back down on the swing, an arm tucked behind his head. "C'mon."

Kate started to climb back on the swing but it tipped precariously. She planted her feet firmly on the ground. "Not happening Castle. Sit up."

He grumbled but did it anyway, letting Kate curl into his side, her head on his shoulder.

They were silent for a few minutes, letting the swing rock back and forth. "This is nice Castle, thanks."

"It really is."

Kate buried her face in his neck, breathing in the distinct male smell that was Castle."I spent a lot of my time sitting on our swing at the cabin that summer, thinking about you, thinking about us."

He stopped breathing for a second, realising the significance of the swing. He didn't know how to respond to the admission and just said," I guess I should thank the swing someday."

* * *

_Castle found Kate sitting on the still slowly swaying porch swing, "You coming in?"_

_"In a few..."_

_"Thinking?"_

_"Yeah..."Kate blinked then patted the seat beside her, indicating that Castle join her. _

_He did, pulling her down with him until the swing pitched precariously. Kate squealed and giggled most unlike herself while Castle let out a barking laugh. "You would think that after all these years the swing would learn to behave itself."_

* * *

A/N: Kate Beckett 24 – don't worry the kids will be back, always : )


	13. 1 A Week of Summer Rain

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Look at you tonight

So beautiful under these neon lights

Yeah  
Who needs lovers' lane?

Right up on this rooftop

Let's make love in the summer rain

-Mathew Morrison, _Summer Rain_

* * *

*~* Monday, July 13th *~*

* * *

"Guys, hurry up! Camp starts in twenty minutes!"

"Mummy, I want to take my umbrella."

"Yes, but don't lose it. Claire honey, go find your boots."

"Boots."

"Dad, did you pack my bathing suit?"

"Yes, I did. Kate, where are the car keys?"

"I have them, I'm driving."

"Boot!" Claire was proudly holding up Frobisher's boot and it was nearly as tall as she was.

"That's not yours silly girl, give that to Frobisher and try again."

"I don't want to wear boots."

"Son, it's pouring outside. I packed your sneakers so that you can change when you get there."

"Fine."

Grace was singing to herself and twirling the flowered umbrella. She popped it open.

"Grace honey, not in the house!" Kate turned to Castle, "Good thing your mother isn't here she would have to run around the place counter clockwise or something, in this rain."

It was true, he thought, she'd gotten more and more superstitious in her old age, not just about the theatre.

"But Mummy, I want to catch the rain in it, for the fairies."

_Of course. _Kate smiled, thinking how much the girl was like her father."The fairies will have to wait for the rain to stop before they come out anyways, otherwise their wings will get all wet. Put it away please and use it properly, unless you want to leave it here."

Grace mulled it over, decided the logic was sound and closed it up.

Claire showed up at that point with her boots and Castle helped her put them on and zip up her jacket. "There, are we ready?"

Three little voices shouted their agreement and they were out the door.

They were all strapped in the car and the rain pounded on the roof with the windshield wipers squeaking on the windows as they tried to deal with the downpour. It was loud, almost deafening, and Castle had to raise his voice when he turned to Kate, "We've been out of the routine for a couple weeks and look at the crazy morning we just had. We're going to have to do some drills in September to get ready for school."

"Really Castle?"

"Sure, why not?"

Kate smiled at the conversation she knew was coming - they always picked their _speedy _heroes when Castle ran his drills or had the kids do various chores. It always had to be a race, a game.

"I get to be Wolverine."

"I want to be Princess Leia and Claire can be Dash."

"Dash is a boy."

"It doesn't matter, he's a baby and so is Claire. Plus, Mummy can be Elastigirl and then Dash...Claire won't be alone."

"Fiiiine. Dad?"

"Iron Man, I think."

"Cool."

He started singing the old Black Sabbath song and the kids joined him, playing their seatbelts as guitars.

* * *

After the two of them spent the morning playing quietly with Claire, rather she'd entertained them with the plastic food and dishes, Castle retreated to the study to get some writing done and Kate was left to put Claire to bed. It was rare of course that Claire had her parents all to herself and she chatted non-stop, throughout her diaper change, her story and the soft lullaby. Even as Kate left the room, the babbling continued and Kate hopped that the mood would continue after her nap.

Kate leaned against the doorway of the study now, watching her husband typing away at his desk, as always with his two index fingers. His dark rimmed glasses added a sense of mystery to his handsome face, not to mention they were incredibly sexy.

She sauntered over to his desk, not that he noticed, and perched herself on the edge beside his computer. He was still fully concentrating on his work and she took to running her hands through his hair and kissing his face before he looked up at her.

His voice was husky, "Hey."

"Hey," she hummed, "you know what those glasses do to me." She kissed him full on the mouth now, her tongue probing deep in his mouth, letting him know exactly what she wanted.

He clasped her roaming hands in one of his while he focused long enough to save the word document, he clicked the icon several times and CTL-S several more times. He had learned his lesson once or twice before and didn't want to take any chances. When Kate made a noise of impatience in the back of her throat, he saved it one last time and shut the computer, placing it far back on the desk.

He stood up and stepped between her legs, pressing himself close to let her wrap her legs around him, her hands wander freely and so that he could carry them as far as the carpet. She gripped his arms, more for the pleasure it gave her than an actual fear do being dropped.

While the rain continued to fall, the wind slapping it against the windows and sounding like gravel, buttons were popped and zippers released with ease after many afternoons of practice. Many afternoons just like this. It was sweet, it was hot, and it was them.

Sated and sleepy, they lay on the soft carpet in front of the large glass windows, in privacy of the dark curtains. They held each other tightly as they listened to the rain and the wind, it howled mournful and lonely.

"Mmmm thanks." Kate ran her hand over his broad chest, fingers playing with the smattering of chest hair.

Castle rumbled, chuckling, "Always."

She propped herself on her elbow, smiling, letting him know she loved him for being so silly. "That again?"

He looked pleased with himself. "Sure, why not."

She loved it.

He knew it.

* * *

A/N: For the few people who are following this - I am writing my MCAT next week and so I'm going to focus solely on studying for that. The update will be a good week from now but after that they should be much more frequent. Thanks!


	14. 2 A Week of Summer Rain

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

On the rooftop

thinkin' it's about to pour  
People run for shelter

tryin' to get out that storm  
But I got you with me

the sun behind me  
So what are we leavin' for?

-Mathew Morrison, _Summer Rain_

* * *

*~* Tuesday, July 14th *~*

* * *

Thunder crashed and the lighting lit the whole sky, spiking down to meet the water. Kate shivered and curled close to Castle, "I just love storms, don't you?"

He traced the goose bumps on her arm, "If you love storms so much then why are you always so scared?"

She could mouth the words as he asked the question; he asked the same thing every time. It was nice though, something comforting in the terror inducing thunder and lightning that surrounded the house, made it shake.

Kate propped her chin on her hand producing an 'oof' from Castle when she elbowed him in the chest. She replied as she always did, amusement dancing in her eyes, "It's fun to be scared – it's thrilling, exhilarating, breathtaking..." Her eyes sparkled just like always and she continued," When I was a kid my best friend and I would always sit at the bay window and count the time between the thunder and lightning – you know one Mississippi, two Mississippi..."

Castle nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Then, when the lightning got to be one mile away, we would run screaming through the house and hide under the table until someone made us come out." She paused to emphasize the end of the story, "Why do you ask every time?"

"I just like the image it conjures up...Little Kate Beckett..."

The lighting flashed again and Kate started counting, "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three-" The thunder cracked and the house practically shook. Kate curled closer, hooking a leg over his, "Isn't it great? It turns me on..."

Castle's laugh was booming, nearly as loud as the thunder itself. "It turns you on? Oh Kate... of all the things you've said over the years, this by far-"

Another lightning bolt, followed closely by a long rumble, cut him off and had two little heads poking around the door frame. They faces held mixed fear and wonderment at the laughing.

Kate and Castle sat up in the large bed, patting the space between them.

"What's up guys, too loud?"

"It's scary," Grace climbed up onto the bad and pulled the covers up to her chin, "Frobisher was telling ghost stories."

Frobisher shrugged, "She asked me to..." He joined them on the bed though; he'd evidently been scaring himself in the process.

When the next bolt lit the sky, Frobisher squished his face into Castle's shoulder and held on tight to Grace's hand, in preparation for thunder they knew was coming.

"Daaaaaa. Daaaaaa!"

Castle extricated himself from Frobisher's clutches and went to get their youngest. For once in her life though, Claire was happy when she woke up. She was smiling and chatting away. "Boom. Boom."

"Yes, there were big booms."

"Yeaaaah. Booom."

When he returned, Castle dropped the girl into Kate's outstretched arms, "She is clearly your child, not mine, with her love of storms."

Claire continued to babble, clapping her hands on her mother's cheeks.

Lightning lit the room and they counted to 'one Mississippi' before the thunder crashed. Frobisher and Grace (and Kate) hid under the blankets while Claire bounced up and down, covering her ears, "Loud. Boom. Ears. Boom."

Castle flipped the blanket down, exposing the three heads bent together."C'mon, up you get, I'll tell you a story and then it's time to go to sleep."

"A thunder and lightning story?"

"No giants please Daddy, a fairy."

Frobisher rolled his eyes at that but didn't argue.

They snuggled together and Castle began his story."Once upon a time there lived a fairy who couldn't fly..."

"Daddy, fairies have to fly."

"This one doesn't...shall I continue?"

Grace wasn't one to pass up on a story so she nodded.

"She had a unicorn with shining shoes, which echoed and boomed as it walked. The fairy would ride the unicorn throughout the land casting spells with her magic wand. And, with every spell, a flash of light would fly from her wand..."

"The thunder and the lightning," Frobisher grinned.

Castle nodded, it was harder and harder to come up with new "thunder and lightning" stories.

"One day the fairy-"

"What is the fairy's name?" This time it was Kate who interrupted him.

"You pick..."

Kate took a minute to decide, pulling Claire's thumb from her mouth before she answered, "Miranda."

"Ok," Castle continued, "One day, Miranda came across a giant cloud monster -"

"Daaad, no giants."

"I can't help it – do you want to tell the story?"

"Shhh Frobiser! Keep going Daddy."

"Ok...so the cloud monster was causing problems in all the villages throughout the countryside, covering them in darkness. Miranda chased the cloud on her unicorn-"

"Does the unicorn have a name?"

"Would you like to name the unicorn too Kate?"

When the low rumble of thunder came this time, Kate was the only one to notice and she shivered again before naming the unicorn, "Pegasus."

"You can't name a unicorn Pegasus..."

"You said I could name her!"

"Fine then. Miranda chased the cloud on Pegasus. They ran for days and days, with Miranda casting enchantment after enchantment on the giant monster. Rain poured from the wounds on the cloud monster, drenching the villagers, Miranda and Pegasus."

Castle paused to catch his breath and waited for an interruption. It didn't come.

"They had reached the enchanted wood, it was dark and ominous. The shadows of the trees showed gnarled fingers ready to reach out and grab anyone who passed. The cloud monster was hiding somewhere in the depths of the great forest, lurking until it would come out to cover the villages in darkness again."

"Don't be scared Grace, it will be ok," Frobisher reassured his sister.

"I know, it's one of Daddy's stories."

Still, Castle watched as she moved closer to her brother.

He glanced over at Kate and Claire before he continued. Claire's eyes has been drooping now for a few minutes and they finally shut, lulled to sleep by Castle's deep voice. She had one hand over her ear and her thumb in her mouth again. Castle gestured with his chin and Kate pulled the thumb out with a pop.

"Miranda knew that she couldn't let the cloud monster come back so she focused her magic powers and rushed into the forest with Pegasus. They dodged the grasping trees and enchanted animals in the dark. The saw the cloud looming in a wide clearing and Pegasus charged, hooves thundering on the stone path. Miranda flung a final flashing enchantment at the cloud and the rain poured out of him. It poured and poured until he was nothing but a white will-o'- the wisp and he floated away on the evening breeze. The gnarled fingers of the trees' now shook together, cheering and applauding Miranda and Pegasus, thanking them for saving them.

Frobisher and Grace cheered too but quietly so as not to wake Claire up.

"Miranda and Pegasus tiptoed over the cool, green, grass of the clearing and lay down for a long sleep, to get ready for the next journey...And now it is time for Frobisher and Grace to go to sleep too."

"But Dad, it was too short."

"You guys kept interrupting me," he stuck his tongue out at them, always the grown up.

"Daddy, will you tuck us in?"

"Let's go then, it's really late."

Grace and Frobisher discussed the high points of the story on the way to their room where Castle tucked them in and pulled the curtains tight so that the lightning wouldn't shine through.

He met Kate in Claire's room and kissed the little girl goodnight. "She's sucking her thumb again."

"Maybe the storm?"

"Maybe."

They watched her a few minutes, the thumb inching its way back and her little face relaxing. They left her then, Castle's hand at Kate's back on the way to their room.

They lay there just listening to the now distant thunder, Kate moving closer to her husband with every rumble.

He moved a hand to her hip to hold her close, "So storms..." Castle chuckled, "They uh..."

She rolled away from him, crossing her arms, "Ok, it is not that funny! "

* * *

A/N: MCAT done and bought myself (as a treat) an orange leather jacket like Kate's in _Undead Again_ :D Sorry for the epically long wait and I hope it was at least a little worth it.


	15. 3 A Week of Summer Rain

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Let's stay.

Let's get carried away  
Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there  
Could be a thousand people watchin'

but we don't care

-Mathew Morrison, _Summer Rain_

* * *

*~* Wednesday, July 15th *~*

* * *

Grace was turning round and round on the kitchen stool, "Mummy, I need a cat costume."

Kate kept on chopping the veggies for a salad, "Oh yeah? For when?"

Grace started turning the other way, "Tomorrow. We have a dress rehearsal tomorrow."

"Oooh, for camp. The skits you guys wrote." Kate's mind was leaping ahead to an extravagant cat costume that Martha, or even Castle for that matter, would dream up. She wondered what in the world she could come up with. Black leggings. Black t-shirt.

Grace had stopped spinning now and was kicking her feet against the island. "Yeah, Maddie and me are going to be black cats."

"We'll figure something out, maybe I'll call Maddie's mother." _Not that her mum would likely have anything to do with a cat costume, _she thought. "Grace, please stop banging you feet, you'll wreck the wood. Who else is in your group, or is it just Maddie?"

"Tess and Sasha are going to be witches and Michelle gets to be the fairy."

Fairies were definitely the theme for Grace at the moment.

As if Grace could read her mind, she asked,"Mummy, it didn't rain today. Do you think the fairies could go out now? They wings would be ok." She started kicking her feet against the wood again, "Can I go outside and check on the fairies?"

"Go ahead." Grace was jumping off the stool and was halfway down the hall when Kate yelled, "But Grace..."

She was pulling on her boots and hopping, "Yeah?"

"Dinner will be soon though, so no complaining when it's time to come inside."

"Ok." With a final grin she was banging out the door.

Kate sprinkled the last of the veggies over the lettuce and gave the salad a final toss. Satisfied with her efforts she plunked herself down with Castle and Claire in the living room.

"Castle?"

"Mhmmm," he said around a plastic spoon.

"Grace needs a cat costume. She's got leggings and a t-shirt somewhere. Face paint?" After eleven years of marriage and nearly ten years of motherhood, there was still no way she could take on a cat costume. She knew her limits. Plus, Castle always did it better.

"I'll figure something out. It will be easy enough to make her some ears."

Kate kissed him noisily on the mouth, "You are the best," then turned to Claire. "What are you up too little miss?"

Claire held up the toy cup to Kate's lips. She pretended to drink, slurping noisily, "Mmmmm, delicious."

"I guess this is my cue to go finish dinner?"

Kate poked him playfully, "Go on and do the real cooking."

He set about putting the sweet and sour chicken in the oven and put water on to boil for the rice.

"Hey Frobisher?" Castle called from the kitchen.

Kate looked up from the countless bites of plastic muffin she was being fed. He was totally lost in his book that he'd gotten at the library that day. He'd found a few new adventures to lose himself in.

"Frooooobisher."

He tore himself away, "Yeah Dad?"

"Do you need a costume for some play we don't know about?"

"No, we just have the Olympics on Friday. Thomas isn't on my team though – I'm with Jessie, Ryan and Michael. We're on the yellow team." He stopped there, the look in his eyes saying that he had shared enough.

"Do we get to go watch that too?"

The 'yeah' he got in response was absent minded as the boy was already immersed in his book again.

The oven pinged at that moment anyways and Castle took the chicken out of the oven and turned off the burner. "Dinner in five guys, I'll go get Grace."

Castle slipped on his deck shoes and stepped out into the early evening air. It was warm, almost room temperature, even with the grey clouds overhead. He saw her twirling and singing to herself on the gravel drive. "Dinner time Grace."

"But the fairies are out now."

"As long as it doesn't rain, they will be out later. We do have to make your costume though."

She caught his hand and skipped alongside as they went inside, "I need to be a black cat Daddy."

"I'll make you some ears – you have a headband here?"

She shrugged, "And a tail?"

"We'll see what we can do, that might be more difficult."

"Cats need to have tails."

"Maybe you lost it."

"Daaaady."

"We'll see, we'll see."

They paused at the doorstep to wave goodbye to the fairies.

* * *

*~* Thursday, July 16th *~*

* * *

"Is Claire down and out in Beverly Hills?"

"Yes, she was asleep in seconds." Castle put down his pen and looked hopefully over at Kate. "Why? Do you have plans? Because if not, I'm in the middle of a very important grocery list here."

"I'm going absolutely crazy, not doing anything. I haven't gone for a run in days. Let's go swimming."

"It's raining," Castle protested weakly.

"Barely." She tugged on his hands, pulling him off the stool. "C'mon big boy, you won't melt."

They dropped their clothes inside the door and slipped into the water. It was the perfect medium between cool and refreshing and warm and soothing, like silk against their skin. The light rain sent rings rippling over the water.

At the bottom of the steps Castle drew Kate to him kissed her thoroughly, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed skin to skin, only water between them.

Kate accepted the kiss but then drew back, separated them with a hand on his chest."Not yet Castle, I wanted to swim."

"Like that?"

"Sure." She started to sing, "Skinny dippin' all night long, that's want we want."

"What is that?"

"The Venga Boys. They were big in Europe when I was there in college - clubs, dance music. Good times..."

He groaned, "I feel so old..."

"That's because you are." She tried to dive out of his reach but didn't succeed. He pulled her back, hands on her hips and walked her back to the side of the pool.

"Not that old..." He bent down to kiss the chlorinated drops of water that beaded on her skin.

"No sir." She tugged on his hair, pulled his mouth from her skin and directed it to her lips.

They gave up one form of exercise for another.

* * *

They floated on their backs, letting the rain mist their faces.

"Don't you feel just the littlest bit guilty?"

"We are just being practical that's all, taking advantage of the time we have now. Time management."

"Right. Send the kids to camp so we can spend the afternoons having sex all over the property."

"When you put it that way..." Castle let his feet fall and started treading water, "We won't have any time next week with the house full of guests so we need to get it out of our systems now."

Kate let her feet sink as well, floated to shallower water to touch the bottom. "We haven't gotten it out of our systems in twelve years." The look in her eyes was all knowing, knowing that they would never get it out of their systems.

"True enough." He floated closer, tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "So want to have another go or do you want to swim a few laps and make yourself feel less guilty."

The pained look on her face showed just how torn she was. He knew what she wanted, "Go. Swim. It will make you feel better, less crazy too."

She watched him climb out of the pool to find them towels, admired the water pouring off of him before turning and dutifully swimming laps.


	16. 4 A Week of Summer Rain

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

There's no place that I'd rather make love to you  
Right here on this roof

yeah  
Look at you tonight

so beautiful under these neon lights

yeah

-Mathew Morrison, _Summer Rain_

* * *

*~* Friday, July 17th *~*

* * *

They arrived at the centre just minutes before three. They were running late after the difficult and tearful time they had waking Claire up from her early nap. You'd never guess it now; the little girl babbled cheerfully the entire car ride and continued as Castle carried her in.

They found some seats in the middle of the room as a counselor was making her way on stage.

"You have to be quiet now Claire, Shhh... You too Kate." He added with a wink for his wife.

"Shhhh," Claire mimicked.

Castle put his finger to her lips to silence her and the camp counselor began her spiel, welcoming everyone and congratulating them on their talented children.

They sat through a few quirky skits before Grace's group took to the stage. Two black cats, two witches and a fairy found their places.

Claire, upon seeing her sister, blurted out, "Gaye!"

"Shhh, Claire."

Instead of waving at her family, Grace took the whole business very seriously and carried on with her skit.

They skit told the story of two witches who were mean to everyone, even their cats – with tails as Grace was quick to point out, looking over at their father as she said it. The fairy had to come in to make them good witches so that they would help people.

Next, the older kids treated them to a rendition of Annie which had Claire clapping her hands and pointing.

The little girl got restless near the end though and Castle stood at the back of the room. From there he watched the awards being given out. Each group got a ribbon and Grace's group got silky purple ribbons for the most imaginative story.

Grace came running over, ribbon flapping and her cat ears falling off. "Look guys," she said waving her ribbon in their faces, "It's probably because you're so silly Daddy and I added the line about the tails and the fairy."

Kate hugged her daughter, "We're so proud of you sweetie"

Castle kissed her forehead. "Let's go sign you out and go find your brother, shall we. "

After thanking the counselors, they headed down the hall to the gym and Frobisher's Olympics.

Frobisher came running up, completely animated, "We got third. We would have won but we lost at the tug-of-war and that made us be third."

Thomas came shyly over, sporting a second place ribbon, though it didn't seem to faze the boys at all. Frobisher was asking, "Can Thomas come over? Pleaasse."

Jiggling Claire on his hip Castle responded, "We don't have room in the car."

The two little faces sunk so spectacularly, which had Castle looking at his watch.

"What time are your parents picking you up?"

Thomas spoke to his shoes, "They're at a party in the city tonight."

"Your nanny then?"

"She doesn't drive so the gardener is picking us up."

"What time?"

"Five –thirty."

Glancing over at Kate, Castle suggested, "How about this - we go sign your sister out, leave a message for the gardener and we'll go play in the park across the street until he comes to get you. I'll get you guys some ice cream too."

Kate nodded and the boy's raced off to get their stuff, shouting and whopping, pumping their fists in the air.

They were out the door so fast; Castle had to call after the, "Boys... Frobisher, wait for your mother." He handed Claire over to Kate, "I'll go sign them out. Grace, do you want to go find Maddie and she can come with us too?"

"Yeah!" She went racing off down the hall as well.

Castle and the two girls met them all at the park with ice cream bars to go around. Even under the gray sky, the air was warm and it was nice to be outside; the girls practicing the monkey bars and the boys playing soccer.

* * *

After dinner Martha called to hear about the week's goings on. After a few minutes of talking to her son, Martha was anxious to talk to her grandchildren.

"Kids, Grams is on the phone." Castle called up to them.

Grace ran the fastest and got to the phone first.

"Hi Grams.

"Hey honey bunch, I heard you were in a play."

"Yup. I wrote it, stared in it and directed it."

"Well done!"

"Michelle joined our group late and so I added the part about the fairy for her."

"That was nice of you."

"I wanted to be the fairy but she was sad so I let her."

"Muah," Martha sent a kiss over the phone. "Well, is your brother there?"

"Yup, Bye." Grace handed the phone over to Frobisher.

Martha was still chuckling over the abrupt end to their conversation when Frobisher picked up the phone, "Hi Grams."

"Hey you, what camp did you do?"

"It was sort of a sports camp but we did more than just sports. We got to go to the library on Wednesday . But, I did learn how to fence."

"You'll have to ask Alexis to bring up the fencing gear from town, next time she comes."

"That's what Dad said."

"I bet you'd give her a run for her money."

Frobisher chuckled, "Yeah, Dad said that too."

"Alrighty, I'll say goodbye."

"Bye. I'll talk to you soon. Do you want to talk to Dad?"

"No that's ok, put your mum on the phone."

Frobisher dropped the phone in Kate's outstretched hand.

She ignored Castle's pouting lips, "Hi Martha.

"Hello dear. It's been too long Kate, how are you doing?"

"Great thanks, we've been enjoying the time up here for sure."

"What did you and Richard get up to this week with the kids gone."

Kate wandered down the hall, prepared to settle in for a long chat with her mother-in- law. "Oh, this and that. We spent time playing with Claire and she just loved being the one and only centre of attention. We did a little swimming in the rain and Castle got some writing done. "

By the time Kate got back the kids were asleep. She returned the phone to its base and found Castle sitting alone in the living room.

"Did you have a nice chat?" Slight jealousy showing on his features.

"We did, but then we always do." Kate smiled softly and sat beside him.

"I worry about her, all alone in that studio apartment...in Paris."

"I know you do. But she's happy. Happier than she been in New York without Ian."

"He had to up and die on her, just when she finally found someone."

"She had five great years and that is better than no years at all."

He kissed her hair, pulled her into his arms, "Thanks, I knew I kept you around for a reason."

She tapped his chin, "You know, she probably isn't alone. Knowing your mother she was just returning from a night on the town and is setting up for her own party. The night is still young."

"She isn't."

"Be nice," she said, poking him in the chest.

"I'm just being honest."

"I was too...The night is still young..."

"Oh yeah? Have any ideas?"

"A few..."

* * *

A/N: I know a lot of you wanted Kate and Alexis to be closer but I figured with Alexis leaving for college just as they got together that they never had the chance to get close. On the other hand, I figured that Martha and Kate would be a lot closer. So, here is a taste of that : )


	17. 5 A Week of Summer Rain

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Nothin' better than givin' this all to you

And the weather's only adding to the mood  
See the wind's blowin', fire's growin'

both of us soakin' wet  
But let's stay, yeah.

Let's get carried away  
Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there  
Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care

-Mathew Morrison, _Summer Rain_

* * *

*~* Saturday, July 18th *~*

* * *

When Castle got back from his quick grocery run, they needed a few things to tide them over until they had time to a big shop, he found his family...doing nothing. They were lying about the living room; not reading, not really playing, but just dozing and lazing about.

Grace was lying by the sliding glass doors and watching the rain slide down.

Frobisher was lying on the couch with his book on his chest but he wasn't reading, wasn't even turning pages in the sleepy automatic way.

Claire lay on her back on the floor, just playing with her toes. She at least looked like she was having the time of her life.

Kate was curled in the easy chair, doing nothing but watching her kids doing nothing.

He studied them for a few minutes while he put the groceries away before they noticed he was there.

Without looking away from the mesmerizing rain, Grace complained, "I'm boooored."

"Meeee too." Frobisher groaned and stretched, his book falling to the floor.

"I could find some chores for you to do."

"Mum already said that, and we did."

"Really?"

Kate lifted her head, "They did. Now, I'm bored too Castle."

He grinned, "You definitely had chores to do."

"I don't want to do them," She whined, frustrated by the weather. She wasn't thinking about being the grown up.

"Now, we're totally out of ideas," Frobisher added.

"It's cold aaannnddd rainy today." Grace sighed dramatically.

Castle put the last few things in the fridge, thinking. It was like a light bulb went on in his head," I have an idea but I will take some setting up to do. So, while you are waiting why don't you make some cookies?"

"Chocolate chip," suggested Frobisher.

"Peanut Butter," countered Grace.

"How about peanut butter chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh, good idea Dad." He picked himself up from the couch and ran to find the ingredients.

"The best idea Dad!" Grace collected the mixing bowls while Castle searched his old iPad for a recipe. He set the device on a cookbook stand and disappeared to set up.

Kate watched, and sampled, as her two oldest mixed up the cookie dough and dropped it onto the cookie sheets. She put the two trays in the oven for them and set the timer.

"You guys have 15 minutes to clean up this hurricane."

"Hurricane peanut better."

"Hurricane chocolate chips."

"Clean up the peanut butter chocolate chip hurricane."

By the time the cookies were out of the oven, piping hot and oozing melted chocolate, Castle was back.

"Ooh, yum." He quickly grabbed a cookie but just as quickly he dropped it. "Ouch! Hot!" He yelled, running for the sink to run cold water over his scalded skin.

And, Claire, who had been totally oblivious the entire time and playing with her toes, came running over to see what was the matter. She tugged on Castles pant leg and looked up at him, worry in her eyes.

Grace and Frobisher giggled.

"They're hot Dad."Frobisher added, after the fact, still giggling.

"Thanks son," He said, shaking his head and nursing his fingers. "Do you want to put some popcorn in the microwave?"

"Popcorn too?" Grace looked on in wide-eyed amazement.

Castle opened the fridge and pulled some veggies from the crisper and dressing from the door, "Veggies too."

Kate wandered over, around Claire, to ask Castle, "What are you planning?"

He leaned towards her, a hand at her lower back to draw her closer, and whispered in her ear.

"Alright guys, put everything on a tray. I'll grab some glasses of milk too."

Grace could hardly bear it, "What are we doing Daddy?"

"We're watching a movie."

They jumped up and down, only to stop and look questioningly at their mother.

It was her one big rule that at the beach house in the Hamptons, they were free of the city in every way and that included the television.

She nodded in reassurance, "We are."

They cheered in earnest then and Grace hugged first her mother and her father, "This is so special guys!"

"You guys go pick a movie; I put them out on our bed."

The tore off down the hall and he followed with he laden tray, Kate and Claire trailing behind.

He'd hooked up the ancient VCR to the projector and rigged up the projection screen against the far wall of their bedroom.

Frobisher and Grace poured over the VHS from when Alexis was young.

"Sweet, Jurassic Park."

"Claire is here bud, it might be a little scary."

"Oh..." he tossed it aside.

"Oooh, Pretty Woman," Kate picked her movie of choice.

Castle chuckled wryly, "That's pre-Alexis, probably Meredith's...or mother's."

There we so many to choose from, many of them Disney princess movies at which Frobisher turned up his nose.

"Princess Bride?" Grace asked.

"Still a princess movie."

"There's fighting in it..."

"Maybe... How about Little Rascals?"

"Yeah."

They looked to their parents and they both nodded.

Castle popped it in, making sure first that it was rewound and then pressed play. He put the tray in the middle of the bed and they all eagerly reached for the snacks.

"Castle... They won't be able to eat their dinner."

"I know, that's why I put veggies on the tray."

"We're going to get crumbs in the bed."

"Too late." He kissed her nose. "We can always change them later. We're already doing this, so enjoy."

The opening scene came on and he turned to Kate, "Oh Darla..."

She grinned and relaxed, relaxed into him, "Oh Alfalfa..." She ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up.

"Oh bother..."Frobisher slapped his hand to his forehead.

They all relaxed and enjoyed the movie, reciting the lines they remembered at times and at others just collapsing in heaps of laughter.

In the midst of it all, Claire fell asleep and when the movie was over, Kate made a face at the prospect of waking her up.

"I'll do it," Castle offered.

Claire squawked when he picked her up, and he rocked her until she quieted.

Frobisher and Grace had already run off in search of boxes to make go-carts in the garage.

"They've got ideas now."

"Sometimes you just need one to set you off, get out of a rut."

Kate leaned her head on his shoulder, "Sorry I'm in such a mood...it's just this rain..."

"Is it?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just all sentimental after the phone call with Martha."

Castle made a face at Claire, to make her smile, letting Kate continue.

"It's part missing Martha and part being worried about my father."

"You can always call her more often and your father will be just fine."

"I don't want to intrude on her life, and I know he will but I worry still."

"You are anything but an intrusion, plus she likes you more than she likes me, that doesn't mean that I don't worry."

"I'll be fine..."

He gave her an answering hug and Claire patted her face while shouts of 'Awesome' echoed from the garage.

* * *

*~* Sunday, July 19th *~*

* * *

Kate was up bright an early the next morning. The rain was soothing today instead of frustrating. It calmed her enough to get some of her chores done around the house in preparation for their guests the next week. The escalating showers and the sense of accomplishment energized her, had her cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom and fixing waffles at the same time.

Four drowsy bodies stumbled into the kitchen.

"Mum?"

"Kate?"

"I made waffles guys and there are plenty of fixings. Eat fast because I have an idea."

There were plenty of fixings – berries, chocolate chips, jam and syrup, nutella and chocolate chips...and whipped cream.

Grace and Frobisher piled their plates high and Kate cut up a waffle on Claire's tray.

Castle was strapping her in and pulling a bib over her head, "You have an idea Kate?"

"Like you said, all it takes is one idea to get the ball rolling."

* * *

When breakfast was over Kate sent everyone to their rooms to get changed into their bathing suits.

"Bathing suits?"

"It's raining Mummy."

"I know, that's why."

They didn't waste time arguing and they all ran off, including Castle.

They met her at the front door, minutes later. Kate in her short running shorts, a tank top and her brightly coloured rubber boots on her feet that had Castle salivating. He didn't look half bad in his swim trunks and grey t-shirt. "Ok guys, grab your boots and your umbrellas and let's go puddle jumping!" Her voice rose at the end, showing her excitement.

Castle looked just a little disappointed in himself for not thinking of the idea first, but it wouldn't keep him down for long.

Grace was first to have her boots on. Umbrella in hand, she flung open the screen door and jumped into the first puddle she saw, "Like this?"

"That's it!"

Frobisher joined her outside, followed by Kate, Castle and Claire. They splashed their way down the driveway to the road.

After the first big jump into the puddle by the side of the road, Grace squealed. "We're all mucky!" She turned to show of the muddy splashes up the back of her legs.

"That's what the rain is for, to wash it away."

"Oh." She ran ahead and jumped again." Like this?"

The mud went up to her chin. "Sure darlin'."

Frobisher was a little tentative at first, only walking through and sloshing the water. When he saw his father going full tilt for a puddle, Frobisher joined in, drenching Castle in the process. They were soon involved in an epic battle of puddle jumping.

Kate held Claire's hand as they made their way slowly down the road. The little girl was splashing through the puddles, some of them reaching above her knees and she would bend down and splash with her hands as well. She did try to jump like her siblings, but after an impressive wind up, she wouldn't manage to get any lift off.

Kate encouraged her and swung her in the air to give her the satisfaction of making a big splash. They would hurry ahead and Kate would help her splash her siblings and her father, who would protest with great exaggeration.

They made their way down the long winding road, splashing in each and every puddle by the side of the road. Each puddle bringing a new adventure and a new idea.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be a flashback so let me know if there is something particular that you want to know next about their back-story.


	18. Summer of '15

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone

-Bryan Adams, _Summer of '69_

* * *

_Kate was putting away the now dry umbrellas and pushed the rubber boots into the hall closet. She remembered the new heart shaped rock they had found on their walk and dug it out of Castle's swim trunks to add to the collection..._

* * *

*~* Summer 2015 *~*

* * *

"Hey little man, what have you got there?"

Frobisher pulled a slobbery hand out of his mouth, revealing a small heart shaped rock clutched in his tiny hand.

Castle pried it from his fingers and held it between thumb and forefinger to escape most of the drool. He wiped it off and gave it to Kate, with a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks dear..."

"We need to child proof this place Kate, because he's started crawling since the last time we were here and now nothing is safe."

"It's a beach Castle, we can't child proof it." For someone who had already been a parent once, he was definitely the more cautions parent while Kate was more laid back. "The rock probably felt good on his gums, that's all." She pocketed the rock to add to their collection.

Frobisher crawled off perhaps in search of another rock, or really anything that would fit in his mouth. His feet arched as he moved away, against the feel of the sand. He wasn't too sure about this sand business – it felt strange on his bare toes. He'd crawl a ways then look back in defiance or in reassurance, then carry on.

When he came back, he used his sandy hands and Kate's arm to pull himself up. Once proudly standing though, he reached for his mother's hair, already streaked with blonde from the sun and flowing down her back. It was so tempting to pull.

"No Frobisher, we don't pull hair." She took her sunglasses and balanced them on his button nose where they slid to one side. She piled her hair on top of her head to get it out of the way of prying hands.

He reached his hands up for the sunglasses which meant letting go of Kate and he fell with a cushioned thud into the soft sand. Frobisher pulled the glasses off to immediately start chewing on the arm, drool pouring out of his mouth.

It was then that a boy came tearing down the beach and headed for the sand castle. He used both hands to smash the castle with glee.

A young woman came running over, apologising to Kate and Castle while admonishing the little boy.

"It's ok," Castle said to reassure the woman.

"No, it's not. He has to learn that he can't wreck people's things."

The little boy was oblivious to the adults and was happily spreading the sand pile. Frobisher crawled over to watch.

"What is your son's name?" Kate asked.

"Thomas. But he isn't my son, I'm just the nanny."

She was young, probably not much older than Alexis, "I wouldn't say 'just', you are doing well, it's a hard job. How old is he?"

"Fifteen months. Your son?"

"Frobisher and he is nine months old."

"Frobisher? That's a weird name."

Kate and Castle looked at each other and sighed. They thought that they had chosen a unique and powerful name that wasn't something like 'peek a boo' or 'apple'...but they just ended up getting the same response each time and had to launch into an explanation _each time_.

Kate rattled off their condensed answer, "It's an explorer's last name, we heard it once and really liked it."

"Oh...ok..." She sat herself down, a little embarrassed. While the boys played with, or rather around each other, the adults, she was included in this, chatted about the boys. Where they were from (both from New York), what they do (Thomas's parents were both lawyers), and their summer plans.

When the sun first dipped from the sky, beginning it final and fast decent, the nanny, whose name was Annie, walked off down the beach, hand in hand with Thomas.

* * *

When Frobisher was in bed, Kate and Castle took their positions, curled up on the porch swing. They were sitting and watching the birds overhead and the golden glow of the sun setting over the water. It was beautiful and Kate said as much.

"It is, isn't it always?"

The summer before though Kate had worked until the end of august, after which they had come up for a week in mid September. It had been horribly hot and she had been very pregnant. It hadn't been as enjoyable as past trips had been and she had longed for air conditioning and to be able to see her feet again and wear her heels. She had been ready to burst and had a month to go.

"Hey Castle?"

"Mhmm..."

"What do you think about having another?"

"Another what?" He looked down beside him, "Cup of coffee?"

"Baby."

He went still for a minute not daring to believe what he was hearing. It had been Castle who had pushed for their first child. Kate had needed a little bit of persuading- not a lot, but enough. "Kate?"

"What do you think about having another baby?

He squeezed her tightly, "I would love that. I love you." He turned on his serious face, "If it's what you really want then by all means."

"It's what I really want."

Castle was truly excited now. "A girl! No, a boy! Twins! Triplets – that way we can have one of each!"

"What's the third kind?"

Castle whistled the theme from The X-Files. "I just mean more of a chance to have both a boy and a girl."

He was mumbling and planning excitedly when she stopped him with a finger to his lips. "I'm not even pregnant yet."

He jumped up from the swing, setting it rocking and scooped her up into his arms, "Well what are we waiting for?

* * *

_Kate grinned at the memory and poked her head in on her sleeping children, numbers one and two. It hadn't been that night that they'd made Grace but it hadn't taken them long. She'd known before she was back at work that baby number two was on its way. _


	19. 1 A Week all Summer Long

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

-Kid Rock, _All Summer Long_

* * *

*~* Monday, July 20th *~*

* * *

Kate's hair was a wild mess of curls, piled on top of her head in a bun. A few strands escaped, framed her face and gave her an almost Elizabethan look but for the running shorts and baggy t-shirt she was wearing.

"Go on, out you go. I have a lot to get done."

Grace struggled with the stiff leather of her good sandals that she insisted on wearing, "Mummy?"

Kate itched to help her but restrained herself, sighing, "What is it now Grace?"

"How many more sleeps until they get here."

"Two sweetie."

"Oh..." The disappointment ran deep, the timing seeming like an eternity. She finally buckled the sandals and hugged her mother goodbye, dashing out to meet Frobisher who was already by the car.

Castle finished helping Claire with her sandals, letting her place the Velcro by herself and watching her beam with pride. He scooped both his wallet and the little girl off the floor and stepped into his own shoes.

"All set?" Kate asked. "Grocery list?"

He patted his pants pocket, "All set, we'll get the shopping done and stay out of you way for a few hours."

"Thank you," Kate breathed. She was so excited at the prospect of seeing her friends. It was hard not seeing them very often when she was used to seeing every day. They had all moved on to different places and it was a treat to be all together again. She just wanted everything to be prefect when they came.

"Bye dear, have a nice day."

Kate rolled her eyes and waved them off.

In the car, Castle turned on the radio, blasting a popular radio station. Kate hated the radio that loud and he used the chance to enjoy it. The kids loved it too, and strummed their seatbelt guitars.

An old country song came on and Castle sand along, adding more appropriate words to the chorus.

"We were trying different things

and we were eating funny things

making cookies out by the lake to our favourite song

drinking milk from the bottle not thinking 'bout tomorrow

signing sweet home Alabama aaaaalllll summer long."

"Do it again Daddy."

"You have to wait until it's at the right part," Frobisher explained.

They waited until the chorus came back and he sang again to the shouts and cheers of the three children in the backseat.

* * *

Kate heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway and the sound of car doors slamming, signalling the return of her family. She came flying to the door in her socked feet, sliding on the wood floors and calling, "Castle!" She crashed into his chest and wrapped her arms around both him and Claire to keep them all form falling over. "I forgot to give you the list for the party and the note about our presents."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't worry; it's all taken care of."

"Really?"

"Really, really." She sagged against him in relief, then bounced back up to kiss him and Claire with noisy smacks before running out to the car to bring the bags in.

* * *

*~* Tuesday, July 21st *~*

* * *

They were lying on the living room floor wrapping the fifty gifts for Esposito. It was the last thing they had left to do before the whole clan arrived the next day. Guest rooms were ready, food bought and prepared and the party planned.

"Now how many more sleeps?" Grace asked.

"One."

"They'll be here tomorrow morning." Kate added.

Their eyes went wide with the realisation of how soon their friends would get here. It was really happening.

"Can we go to bed now?" Frobisher asked.

"It's barely six-thirty."

"But if we go to sleep now then it will be morning sooner," Grace added.

The logic of it was flawless.

"We'll finish the gifts and then we'll read and then we'll go to bed."

"Fine." Grace reached for the tape and started ripping pieces off to hand to Castle.

Claire was only interested in playing with the wrapping caper and she crawled around grabbing it. They put her in the big box, meant for Esposito's presents and gave her a few pieces to play with. She couldn't have been happier as she ripped the paper, crumpled it up and waved it around. The pretty colours and the wonderful noise the crisp paper made her eyes sparkle with excitement.

With three people wrapping gifts and one little body in charge of the tape, from scented toilet roll holders to and expensive monogrammed pen, it didn't take long to get all the gifts wrapped.

When they were done, they moved Claire out of the big box and piled in the gifts. It was only after that they noticed Claire, with a wide purple clown smile that surrounded her tiny pink mouth.

"Claire? What?"

She rustled the soggy paper in her hands, pure glee on her face.

"Claaaiiirre." Kate hoisted her up over her head, making the little girl giggle. "Did you eat the paper?"

"Num num."

"She's so stupid." Frobisher executed an eye roll that rivaled his mother's.

"No, she just doesn't know any better. Silly goose." Kate carried her off down the hall. "Let's get you cleaned up baby girl."

Grace added the last piece of tape to the large box. "Done. Now can we go to bed?"

"Sign the card and then can go get ready for bed."

She lay down on the floor and signed the card, her tongue sticking out as she carefully and slowly wrote her name in cursive.

While Frobisher signed his name she danced in front of the sliding glass door, the lighting making it a mirror. "Now how many sleeps?"

"Still one Grace."

"Ok but how many hours."

"Fifteen or so."

"How many minutes."

He did the quick calculation in his head. "Nine hundred."

"How many seconds."

"Nine hundred times sixty."

"Daaaaddddy."

"It's a lot."

"Ok." She stopped dancing when she saw Frobisher was finished with the card and started running down the hall. "Beeeddddtiiiimme."

The level of excitement and the willingness to go to bed rivaled Christmas Eve.


	20. 2 A Week all Summer Long

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man

-Kid Rock, _All Summer Long_

* * *

*~* Wednesday, July 22nd *~*

* * *

The kids were waiting at the end of the driveway, sitting on top of the large wooden box where the garbage was kept safe from animals. The day was windy and cloudy, with the leaves rustling and waving around to show their silver underbelly. It was warm still and the cicadas droned loudly, downing out the sounds of the waves on the beach. The wind and the noise added to the energy, the excitement.

Frobisher and Grace sat side by side, kicking their heels against the side of the box and waved madly to each car that passed. They labelled it 'sweet' or 'sour' depending on if they waved back or not. They sat there for a good hour and a half, making a tally and chatting in between the passing of the cars that were few and far between.

The sun rose and the air grew closer, making Grace and Frobisher feel hot and sticky. It took more and more effort to wave at the cars that passed and at that only half heartedly. They were getting tired of waiting and the arguments escaladed.

Grace crossed her arms, "K but you and Jackson can't be mean to us."

"We're not mean, you guys are just annoying." Frobisher crossed his arms back at her.

"I'll tell on you and you'll get in trouble."

"So will you."

Thankfully, honking interrupted them when a jeep and a minivan came around the last corner and turned down their driveway.

"They're here!"

"They're here!"

The argument was forgotten and they chased the cars down the driveway, shouting and cheering.

"They're here!"

"They're here!"

Kate and Castle were alerted by the noise and were waiting at the front door when the two cars parked and the bodies poured out. Claire paid no attention to the excitement around her, having found a worm to play with.

They all met in the middle of the wide driveway, talking and laughing at once.

The kids were suddenly shy, though it would only take a few minutes before it would be like they had never been apart. Ryan and Jenny's seven year old twins, Mairi and Fiona held hands and looked at the ground while their five year old sister, Norah, hid behind their father's leg. Jackson too, who would be twelve in December, was standing quietly beside Lanie and Espo.

Lanie and Kate squealed like girls, exclaiming loudly.

"You cut your hair!"

"Your hair is so much blonder!"

"Too much time in the sun!"

Esposito and Castle shook their heads, eyes meeting in amusement over their wives' shoulders.

Kate slipped over to hug Jenny and then all three watched as the boys, men, gave backslapping hugs.

At long last, Esposito and Ryan stepped over to say hello to Kate, their sister and partner. The love that flowed between the three of them was impenetrable and the boys sandwiched her in a bone-crunching hug.

"You look beautiful." Esposito squeezed her shoulder.

"You do." Ryan was quick to agree.

Kate laughed, "You guys look beautiful too, even you Javi, for someone who is going to be fifty tomorrow!"

"Hey, Rick is older than Javi." Ryan was again quick to defend his older brother.

Ears burning, Castle came up beside Kate and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She wrapped her arm around his waist to pull him closer, "Yes, and he still looks beautiful too."

Claire waddled over to join them, worm forgotten, to see what the fuss was about. She looked up, way up, and clutched at her father's leg, "Uppeee."

He bent down and picked up the little girl, lifting her well over his head and tossing her up. He caught her and settled her at his hip, "How's our little oops?"

She clapped her hands and giggled, bouncing on his hip so that he would do it again. Looking around though, she noticed the unfamiliar faces and hid her own face in Castle's shoulder.

"She's grown so much," Jenny exclaimed.

Kate nodded, looking around, "They all have."

Jackson made a disgusted face which prompted Kate to switch gears, "All right let's get you guys settled and we'll get some lunch. Ok, so, Jackson you'll be in with Frobisher." She turned to her son, "Want to go show him in."

Jackson mumbled, "I remember..." But he grabbed his backpack and followed Frobisher anyways. They were running and laughing by the time they got to the door, ice broken.

"Lanie, you and Javi can have the pool house." She could feel Castle's eyes on her, knowing that trouble was brewing between the two and she was trying to play matchmaker.

A late night booty call had produced Jackson, after which their relationship had been on and off until the boy was four. They committed themselves to a relationship and though they'd never married, they'd stayed together through the good times and the bad. At the moment, it was another bad, and Kate hoped some time relaxing together would help her friends out.

"Kevin, you and Jenny can have the guest bedroom and giiiiirrllss...you guys can take over the basement.

Grace jumped up and down, grabbing Mairi's hand, "Like a sleepover party?"

Kate nodded in agreement and the girls ran off hand in hand, Norah trailing behind and trying to keep up.

Kevin shook his head, "Can you imagine the giggles..."

Jenny kissed his cheek and headed for the van, "You love it."

He grinned in response and jogged after her.

Lanie and Javi left to collect their own luggage, leaving Kate Claire and Castle behind. Castle smiled at Kate over the curly brown hair on his shoulder.

She smiled back.

She knew what he was thinking, thanking the universe for where they were at now. Seeing Kevin and Jenny so happy still tugged at old scars. They'd had several miscarriages, tearing both Kevin and Jenny apart inside and strained their marriage. With the birth of the twins and Norah two years later, their marriage was stronger than ever, united by the hardships.

They had another reason to smile.

They were all together again and all was right with the world.

* * *

A/N: It is way too hot to write... enjoy the fictional beach...which isn't really in this chapter.


	21. 3 A Week all Summer Long

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where

-Kid Rock, _All Summer Long_

* * *

*~* Thursday, July 23rd*~*

* * *

He felt the bed shift beside him and reached out a hand, grabbed at her wrist. "Don't go Kate."

"Castle..."

He pulled her back on the bed, on top of him.

"I know of another way to get exercise," he punctuated the idea with a deep kiss, moving his hands to her hips.

"Not with a house full of people, the guest room next door..."

"We'll be quiet."

"Speak for yourself. Besides, I promised Jenny and Lanie that I would go for a run with them."

"They're going to run with you? As in, you're going to let them run with you?"

"Sure. So maybe they run slowly and I always complain but we always get some good chatting in."

He groaned and leaned his head back on the pillow. "Fine. But you better get some dirt on the Javier and Lanie situation."

"I'll try if you try."

"We were going to make breakfast this morning, maybe then."

"Deal." She pushed herself up, the bed squeaking, "Time to get up."

He followed her, climbing out of bed and heading for the shower, grumbling the whole time.

* * *

Javier turned away from the screen door with the empty bottles in his hands. Grace was standing in the doorway, blocking his way.

"They won't let me in the kitchen."

"Grace, let us in," Castle tried.

"Nope, we're decorating the cake. He can't see it."

"What about me."

"You'll tell him."

Javier called, "Jackson! Want to bring out three beers?"

"No!"

He and Frobisher came running out and headed down the steps to toss a beach volleyball around.

Javi protested, "Hey, it's my birthday."

Lanie appeared at the door with three cold ones and a kiss for the father of her child, "Here you go, now stop bothering us and get the barbeque started."

"Anything for you."

Kevin and Castle studied the exchange and accepted the proffered beers.

Castle picked at the condensation covered label of his bottle, "Are you guys doing any better?"

Javi shrugged, starting the electric grill, "We get along just fine...we just don't talk."

"Is something wrong?" Ryan put his beer on the long wooded table to ask.

"Nah...We're just not close, don't share stuff. It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does man, you're our friends. We want you to be happy." Ryan looked really concerned.

"We'll be fine."

"Take some time...You have a couple of days here," Castle chimed in.

"Yeah. Maybe." The look on his face was closed off, ending the conversation.

Jenny brought a platter with the hot dogs and hamburgers to cook and sat herself down on the table beside Kevin, picking up his beer and taking a swig.

The girls all came running out the door, down the steps and started running circles around the boys.

Kate and Claire joined them last, Kate carrying a tray of veggies and Claire carrying the bottle of dressing, upside down, and was gnawing on the bottom.

"You men gossiping?"

"None of your business."

"Where's Lanie?" Javier asked innocently.

Kate shrugged, "Inside."

And he was gone.

Kevin and Castle turned their attention to the meat, paying as much attention as if they were award winning ribs instead of your basic burgers and hotdogs.

* * *

Dinner was a raucous affair; children grabbing and yelling and adults talking over them all. Claire, in her high chair, seemed to be taking it all in. It was her own personal show that she watched attentively, laughing and clapping in all the right places.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the cake being brought out, covered with candles and bright coloured candies.

Kate had prepared two cakes and iced them side by side to make one large cake worthy of a fiftieth birthday. The kids had been free to decorate as they wished and the boys, Norah and Fiona had piled on the candies while Grace and Mairi had taken their time to make perfect little designs. Someone had layered the words, _Happy 50th Birthday,_ in icing over the candies for a delightful decadent look.

They sang happy birthday with Claire joining in on the last word, much to everyone's amusement. Then Jackson and Frobisher started singing, "How old are you now," but they were silenced with large pieces of cake.

They retreated inside to the living room to escape from the bugs while they opened presents.

There was much laughing and teasing as Javi started to work on the big box of fifty presents. He unwrapped them all and had a comment for each, much to the delight of Grace and Frobisher who had picked many of them out. He shared the candy he got and clipped his plastic Captain's badge on right away, hooking the plastic handcuffs onto his belt loop. He let Norah play with the angry bird plush and set the bobble head baseball player, and box seat tickets, on the table, bobbling away. Kate had picked out the monogrammed pens, for Javier to sign his fancy pants Captains paper work with.

Lanie handed over her gift in exchange for a kiss. It was a shinning new keychain for the 15th division to take the place of the 26th and the 12th.

Jackson presented him with a signed baseball and glove and then promptly asked if he and Frobisher could go play with it.

Kevin presented his gift last and the whole room held their breath, knowing what it was.

If Javi noticed the change in the room, he didn't let it show, only took his time reading the card carefully made by Jenny and the girls. Then he unwrapped the paper, revealing a nameplate.

Captain Montgomery's nameplate.

"How? What? Thank you..." He finally finished. He pulled his buddy into a hug, eyes glittering.

He looked around, "Did you guys all know about this?"

They nodded.

Kate spoke up, "We talked about it but it was Ryan who tracked it down."

He gave her a hug and a kiss as well and moved around the room thanking everyone for the best birthday ever.

Jackson and Frobisher came running back through the living room, oblivious to the emotions in the room. They grabbed the new light saber flashlight and ran off to tell ghost stories, the light perfect for an eerie green glow.

Jenny and Kate started picking up the wrapping paper and little girls to send to bed. They foursome ran off giggling, high on life and sugar. Claire was the only one left, sounds asleep, curled in her father's lap with a piece of crinkled wrapping paper clutched in her little hands.

Kate looked around at the perfection of the moment; watching Lanie and Javi walk out hand in hand to the pool house, Jenny and Kevin say their goodnights as well and Castle carrying the sleeping girl off to her room.

The room was empty now and still she still she stood, their crazy family was all together and Montgomery, their hero, had joined them in presence.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so late...The story is all there but the words won't come out. Some words of inspiration, or advice, would be much appreciated. *le sigh*


	22. 4 A Week all Summer Long

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Catching Walleye from the dock

Watching the waves roll off the rocks

She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul

We'd blister in the sun

We couldn't wait for night to come

To hit that sand and play some rock and roll

-Kid Rock, _All Summer Long_

* * *

*~* Friday, July 24th*~*

* * *

"Hey Mum?"

Kate was lying diagonally across white bedspread, reading a book. Despite the early hour, Grace was sitting beside her, bouncing. "Mhmm."

"Is Dad your one true love?"

She looked up and studied her daughter. "Yeah, he is," She answered seriously.

"Did you and Dad share true love's kiss?"

"Yes we did."

The girl waited for her mother to continue, eyes wide with curiosity.

"We were working and we had to trick a guard so your father kissed me and I kissed him back."

"Then she knocked down the guard. It was amazing." Castle kissed Kate softly, briefly.

Kate hadn't even noticed that he had joined them; she smiled secretively and kissed him back.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Ew, gross guys."

Castle sat on the bed now with Kate's head in his lap. "Why are you asking about true loves kiss then?"

"Can I just talk to Mum?"

"Fine," He sighed, disentangling himself, "I see where I stand."

"Bye Daddy."

He kissed them both and left with a 'tell me everything later' look to Kate.

"So, why were you asking about true loves kiss?" Kate asked.

"Mairi and Norah think Jackson is cute. I think he is handsome. They think he is going to be their boyfriend and that he will..." her voice dropped to a whisper, "_Kiss them on the lips._" Grace crossed her arms, "I said it has to be your one true love."

"Is he your one true love?"

"Yeah." It was a great woosh of air, contented and dreamy.

A girl's first crush, a summer crush. It was wonderful to see the twinkling of the eyes. Through all the fairies and magic, she was growing up. Kate tried to acknowledge that growing up and attempted to separate Disney from the real world, "You don't only have to kiss your one true love you know. Sometimes it takes a little while to find them and you end up kissing a few other people along the way. But it is more magical when it is your true love."

"Like when Prince Edward tried to wake up Giselle and it didn't work. She needed the magic kiss from Robert to wake her up.

It was Kate's turn to sigh. She was still a little girl, full of dreams of castles and princes but with the blossoming grown up feelings. "Yup, like that."

"Oh, I see." She thought a minute, "So does that mean I can kiss Jackson on the lips."

Kate laughed at the logic, "No sweetie, its only if you both want to, and I don't think he wants to."

"How do you know?"

"Boys are silly and tend to grow up later than girls."

"He does say we have girl germs."

"Exactly, I don't think he is up for being anyone's boyfriend."

"Oh, ok. Maybe when I'm older."

"Maybe."

Grace hopped off the bed, "I'm going to go find Mairi and Norah now. Daddy's going to take us down to the beach." She raced out the door, "Bye!"

Kate just stared after her in amazement.

* * *

"How come they get to have all the fun?" Jenny asked as they watched the men body surfing with their girls.

"Yeah, and we're here tanning and looking pretty." Lanie added.

"I'm more than happy to sit and relax but they do look like they're having a lot of fun."

Jenny stood up, brushing away the sand, "Shall we."

"Claire honey, want to go for a swim?" Lanie wagged her fingers at the little girl who was filling a large yellow bucket one shovelful at a time and then emptying it the same way. She looked between the shovel and the bucket, up at Lanie and then to her mother. "Wet, wet, weeet."

"I'll take that as a yes," Lanie scooped her up, the shovel falling to the ground when Claire decided she didn't need to bring it with her.

Kate followed her friends through Jackson and Frobisher's soccer game. She passed the ball to her son and he scored on his friends net.

"Thanks Mum."

They high fived and then Kate was pointing as Jackson tried to sneak past him with the ball, "Go Frobisher go!"

Jenny was already in the thick of it all and Lanie was handing Claire over to Castle when Kate caught up.

"We get oops now do we?"

Kate smiled, kissing his cheek, knowing that he played up the pet name when his friends were there.

"Wet, daaaa, weeeet." Claire poked his nose, the salt water dripping off the end.

"Let go swimming darlin' girl."

The women watched momentarily as the three men fawned over Claire, Kevin and Javier taking her hands and swinging her between them.

"Mummy watch!" Fiona jumped up and down in the surf, the waves coming to her chin.

"I'm watching honey."

She belly flopped into the water, and let the wave take her in to shore. "Did you see that?" She jumped up, hands waving.

"I saw!" Jenny replied.

Grace pulled Nora and Mairi forward, "Now watch us. One. Two. Three."

And the three girls went together, jumping up when they reached shore and hugging each other in congratulations.

Kate glanced at her friends, "Ready guys?"

They nodded and Kate yelled this time. "Ready guys?"

The girls cheered.

"One. Two. Three."

They dove together and let the wave take them.

"Horary! You guys did it!"

"We did didn't we." Lanie agreed, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Again!" Fiona squealed, the smallest body with the loudest voice.

So they did it again and again.

* * *

When the women took a break and just floated on their backs chatting, Kate asked, "Lanie? What's going on with you and Javi? You haven't said anything so I have to ask."

"Nothing."

"C'mon there's something going on, we can tell."

"That's just it, there is nothing going on."

Jenny looked confused, "But you guys look good?"

"Sure, we look good. We're fine on the outside and everything is still good. But we just don't talk anymore. I don't know what's going on with his life and he knows nothing about me. We're back in our 'booty call' stage of our relationship."

"So you're fine, you just don't talk."

Jenny squinted her eyes, trying to process the conversation, "What do you want to talk about."

"I don't know... I want to hear about his work and how he feels about it all. I want to hear more than just stories about Jackson; I want to know what he is interested in. I want to be able to tell him about a book a just read or a person I saw on the street who did something funny. Does that sound...demanding..."

Kate laughed, "No, it's human to want to share."

"Why don't you just talk," Jenny asked bluntly.

"Exactly, it should be so easy but neither of us will take the first step."

"Why don't you talk about how your friends were concerned," Kate asked. "I had Castle ask Javi too."

Lanie stood up, water pouring off her, "You did not?"

"I did." Kate stood up as well, "You guys are our friends and we hate to see you guys upset."

"Fine. I'll try..."

"Don't do it for me, do it for yourself and for Javi."

Jenney bounced on her toes, ready for the next wave, "You guys both miss each other and are too stubborn to make the first move. Just do it."

Lanie looked over at the guys, Javi waved and she smiled and waved back.

Kate saw the determination in her friend's eyes and smiled to herself, then her eyes met Castle's. They brightened considerably and he smiled back.

"One. Two. Three." Fiona yelled again and they all floated in to shore.

* * *

A/N: I 100% assure you that I will finish the story - I never like to leave anything unfinished. Thanks for sticking with me!


	23. 5 A Week all Summer Long

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along

-Kid Rock, _All Summer Long_

* * *

*~* Saturday, July 25th*~*

* * *

The voices and bodies filled the driveway as they prepared for their goodbyes.

The four girls squealed their goodbyes, chattering excitedly about their plans for the next time they saw each other. Grace shyly hugged Jenny and Kevin goodbye, accepting the promise of a sleepover when they got back to the city. Frobisher gave a little wave and managed to shake Kevin's hand, "I'll see you later buddy."

"Yeah man." Frobisher replied.

Castle was laughing when he shook hands with Kevin himself.

With everyone waiting for him in the car, Kevin stepped forward to wrap Kate in his arms, "You have a good rest of your summer."

"You too."

"We'll catch up, the four of us, when we all get back to the city."

"Definitely."

He stepped back and climbed into the car, tooting the horn as they drove off.

Javi stepped forward next and kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly, "I'll miss you little sis. You guys have fun, but not too much fun," He waggled his eye brows at her. "Castle is too old for any more children."

"Charlie Chaplin was seventy when he had his last child; I have a long ways to go." Castle came up beside them, Claire struggling to get down. Castle finally let her go, trusting that she wouldn't get bowled over by the luggage now as it was safely stowed away.

"I'm too old for any more children," Kate said tongue in cheek. She stepped in for another hug, "You and Lanie better talk ok, I need my favourite people to be happy." Over his shoulder she watched as Grace turned to Jackson and gave him a goodbye hug. It was awkward but completely adorable. Grace was blushing when she stepped away and was giving him a shy wave as she stepped back from the Jeep. Jackson was oblivious to his effect on the girl and turned instead to Frobisher to carry out their handshake of their own creation, bumping fists and waggling fingers.

"We're going to try." Esposito's voice turned her attention away from her daughter.

Lanie pushed her husband back so that she could give Kate a hug goodbye, "We're going to start with the drive back home."

"Good." Castle kissed Lanie on the cheek. "Have a safe drive."

Claire blew kisses to them as they climbed into the Jeep and drove off.

Kate's shoulders slumped, feeling the loss already. The rest of the family shared her downtrodden appearance. They stood together in silence watching the empty driveway for a long time.

* * *

*~* Sunday, July 26th*~*

* * *

"Guys, get up!" Kate opened the curtains to let the mid morning sunlight in.

"Mummm!" Frobisher rubbed his eyes against the brightness.

"Mummy?" Grace's voice was groggy and hesitant.

"I let you guys sleep in a long time; we have a lot to do today."

"Why?"

"We're going to Grandpa's cabin tomorrow."

They both sat bolt upright. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Yes!" They scrambled out of bed

Kate grinned; she'd kept it a surprise, knowing that they would all need something like this to ease their friends' absence.

"I need you guys to pack what toys and books you want to take with you and then we'll figure out the clothes."

"In the rolling backpacks?" Grace asked

"Sure, if that's what you want to use."

Grace sat half dressed in her pyjama top and skirt, and started picking through her books. "Frobisher can you get me mine, I'm too little."

"You are not, but I'll get it anyways."

"Remember we are only going for a week, so you don't need to bring everything."

They waved her off.

"Ok...You guys can make yourself cereal if you want breakfast; otherwise we'll have lunch in just a little bit."

Excitement had taken over and their organisation was in full swing.

* * *

Kate came in from the pool house with the sheets and towels for the laundry. She heard giggles and squeals coming down the hallway.

Three mouths fell open in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Hi Mum."

"Mummy."

"Maaamaa."

"Hi guys, what are you doing?" Claire was sitting in the large green suitcase that she and Castle often shared. Frobisher and Grace stood behind it looking guilty.

"Nothing."

"You're not pushing her in that are you?"

"Uh..."

"Take it back to our room please, it's not a toy."

Kate saw Castle in the grin that Grace gave her as her two oldest children turned the suitcase around and pushed it back down the hall to her room. Claire's curly brown hair bobbed about and she giggled infectiously, they were soon all laughing, Kate included.

Castel picked that moment to come in from the garage, "Oooh, that looks like fun guys."

Before Kate could say a word, Castle was climbing in the suitcase, his knees up to his chin and all three children were slowly pushing him down the hall. She dropped the laundry where she was a helped them out, pushing Castle faster so that Frobisher and Grace had to run and Claire trailed behind clapping her hands.

At the end of the hall Castle stood up, "Mummy's turn."

Kate held up her hands in protest, "No..."

"Yeah, Mummy do it! It's fun."

"Go on Mum, even I did it," Frobisher admitted.

"Ok, ok." Kate climbed in and held on.

Grace and Frobisher started her off and then Castle joined them so that she was speeding down the hall. Despite herself, she gave a whoop of joy. It was oddly exhilarating despite how foolish she felt flying down the hall in a suitcase.

"Ok Mummy get out, we want Daddy to push us." Grace pulled her up.

"Please Dad."

"Get in guys."

They both managed to fit and Castle ran down the hall once more. The screamed and threw their hands up in the air like they were on a roller coaster.

"Again Daddy, again, again!"

* * *

A/N: Once again, the next chapter is a flashback, are there any requests?


	24. Summer of '16

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Castle

A/N: Thanks to kw15915 for reading this over – you are the best!

* * *

Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit, Jody got married  
Shoulda known, we'd never get far

- Bryan Adams, _Summer of '69 _

* * *

*~* Summer 2016 *~*

* * *

_Castle closed the door to the now tidy guestroom and leaned his head against it._

* * *

"Pumpkin!"

"Dad!"

They ran towards each other, Castle picking Alexis up and swinging her around. "How's my little graduate? Did you have a good time Thursday night? You look good."

"The best night ever. Don't worry, the place is clean."

"I'm not worried. I do hope that you made a little bit of a mess, enough that you guys went a little crazy." He ruffled her hair and she squirmed away.

"You know my friends, we don't get crazy."

"Well you guys better get crazy, it's your last summer of freedom before med school starts and you're working a hundred hours a week and you don't have summer holidays anymore..."

"Dad, we barely graduated, don't get ahead of yourself."

Kate made it to the door with a curly headed toddler and an infant in a car seat, one in each hand. "Alexis, hi, congratulations again."

"Hi Kate, thank you." Alexis answered politely, giving her a quick hug around the kids. "Awww Grace got so much bigger."

"That's what I said!" Castle called over his shoulder as he went to grab the luggage Kate had piled beside the car.

"You saw her three days ago at the graduation!" Kate shook her head. "She's not really, you Castles definitely like to exaggerate."

"We also like to tell the truth." Alexis bent down, "Hey little man, what have you got there?"

"Car." Frobisher opened his clenched hand and pointed across the driveway. "Car. Car."

"Lots of Cars eh?"

"There are more in here," Castle handed a bag to Alexis, "If you guys want to head in."

"Sure Dad," Alexis turned at the doorstep," Oh Tina and Mandy are still here, asleep in the pool house so they won't get in your way. They'll be gone before everyone gets here tomorrow."

"Good night last night as well?"

Alexis grinned, a blush spotting her cheeks, "We do only have one summer before medical school so we might have extended the party a little, and I hope that's ok."

"Alexis, you're an adult, you don't have to ask me. "

"I know, but it is your house…" She swung Frobisher's hand in hers and threw a grin over her shoulder.

"Go on you." He waved her off.

* * *

Sitting in the living room that night, Castle wrapped up in his musings. Being here, at the Hamptons, always got him a little sentimental. There were many memories here, lots of growing up done here. He'd done a lot of growing up here through his 20's and 30's, along with Alexis, then his relationship with Kate and now their children.

Alexis was reading a trashy paperback, a treat to herself now that school was over for the summer, turning pages quickly. Frobisher lay on the floor, his head pillowed on one arm while the other drove the cars though the rug on the floor. He drooled as he played and it went flying with the noises he made. Kate held Grace to her breast and the muffled gulps of her feeding had Castle grinning. Grace was just over a month old but she already did everything with gusto, a fiery personality for someone who ate slept and pooped.

Would she be the same when she got a little older, when she was one and a half like Frobisher was? Frobisher was becoming a person. They always changed at this stage, from infant to toddler, from cute and dependent to someone with a distinct personality and independent. What about when she was graduating from university, like Alexis had earlier in the week, what would she be like then?

He was getting ahead of himself. But then he always did. He just wanted to know the story.

In the present at least he was perfectly content and he had his whole family together. Almost. The Ryans as well as Javier and Lanie would arrive tomorrow so they could celebrate the golden girl's graduation in earnest. They hadn't been all together since Kate had given birth over a month ago. Alexis's graduation was the perfect excuse to have a great celebration.

* * *

"When are they going to get here?" Alexis paced, making a path around the living room and kitchen, down the hall to the front door and back again.

"They said just before lunch."

"But what kind of lunch? A Ryan lunch or an Esplanie lunch?"

"Well, I bet the floor is hoping for an early Ryan lunch." Castle nodded at her pacing feet.

"Well I am too."

As it turned out _Esplainie _got there first.

Lanie and Alexis ran towards each other, hugging and rocking back and forth.

Castle watched the look on his wife's face, seeing the twinge of jealousy on the pretty features.

"I have to go pee!" Jackson tumbled out of the car the second Javi unbuckled him.

Castle cocked his head at the house, "You remember where it is?"

"No. I want to pee on the twee. Like Daddy when we dwove here."

"That was an emergency. C'mon buddy, I remember where it is." Javi tugged his son by the hand.

"It is an emergency; I want to pee on the twee."

Castle kissed Lanie's cheek, "You guys came together?"

"We drove together at least, to save the environment and all that."

"I'm glad." Alexis wrapped and arm around Lanie's waist and they headed for the house.

A horn tooted and Kevin hopped out of the shiny new SUV, opening the door for his wife. "We're here, and the party can begin." He looked around, "Wait, where is everyone?"

Castle shrugged, "The kids are napping and the others are inside already. Shall we?"

Alexis came running back out, "You're here!"

Kevin grabbed the bags, handing a bright purple gift bag to Alexis. "A little congratulatory present."

"Thanks guys, I'll save it for after we eat." Alexis kissed his cheek and then turned to Jenny for a quick hug.

"Congratulations Alexis and thank you for inviting us." Jenny said humbly.

"I've known you guys for long enough...C'mon inside and I'll get you a drink."

After greeting his friends, Castle followed slowly behind with his wife beside him. "Would you look at my girl, all grown up and being the hostess in my own house."

"It's really special to see." Kate grinned and took his hand.

* * *

Alexis carried a salad bowl back to the kitchen and set it on the counter beside Kate.

Kate covered the cake in front of her, "Hey, don't look, you'll ruin the surprise."

Alexis grinned and covered her eyes, "Not peeking." But she moved her hands away and started putting the salad away.

Kate took a deep breath, "You know, I remember the first time I met you. You were studying even at your father's party with pictures and chaos all around you. You were so focused and I'm glad that I still get to know that focused little girl." She looked up and smiled at the young woman, "I wish you all the best at medical school, I know you'll be great."

"Thank you Kate." Alexis pulled her into a hug.

Kate returned it then she picked up the cake, "After you."

Alexis sat at the head of the table and Kate set the cake down in front of her, **Congratulations Alexis.**

"A champagne toast to my daughter the graduate and to the doctor to be." Castle gestured to the glasses at the table.

"No thanks." Jenny waved a hand at the glass.

All heads turned towards her.

Jenny nodded, smiling and crying at the same time. "I don't want to take away from your moment Alexis."

"No, please tell us Jenny!"

"I'm nearly three months in with twins. We wanted to be sure this time before we told anyone."

More cheering and more toasts.

"Everything looks good this time?"

"Yes. I'm being extra cautious but so far all looks good."

"Jenny, we're so glad to hear it. After all this time..."

Ryan was beaming, standing behind his wife with his hands on her shoulders.

"Congratulations guys, that is the best graduation gift ever! I'm so happy for you both." Alexis dug a knife into the cake and presented the first piece to Jenny.

* * *

_Saying goodbye to his friends, his family, was always hard. But he knew they would be back, back for more memories. _

* * *

A/N: Haha guess who finally decided to update….take this heat away!


End file.
